Amigo Imaginário
by nessinha
Summary: Bella, uma garota normal, mas que tem um segredo, ela vê Edward. Ta, até aí tudo bem, o problema é que ele é imaginário e esconde um segredo muito maior que pode por todos em perigo
1. Prólogo

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo**

**Bella POV:**

OMG! Ele está muito perto, será que ele vai me beijar?...Não, é impossível, mas então porque ele ainda se aproxima?

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! Ele vai me beijar! O cara mais lindo que já vi no mundo vai me beijar!OMG! E se eu não souber beijar bem? É o meu primeiro beijo e...OMG! É agora!

Bom, essa louca aí em cima sou eu, Isabella Swan ou Bella, nem parece que tenho 17 anos, mas tenho. Você deve estar se perguntando "O que está acontecendo?" e eu vou explicar. Eu estava tendo meu primeiro beijo com o cara mais lindo e misterioso do universo e me deu um ataque de "OMG!" estilo Alice e não parei de falar OMG por um minuto, e isso não é o mais estranho da situação, porque, e eu me pergunto até agora, como se tem seu primeiro beijo com um AMIGO IMAGINÁRIO?

**Então, o que acharam? Eu sei que disse que não iria mais fazer nenhuma fic, mas essa história brotou na minha cabeçinha e eu tinha que postar, mostrar para alguém e não ficar só para mim, é meio chato e eu sou mtu carente de atenção então que tal uma review? críticas, sugestões ou elogios, estou aceitando tudo, mas não vale ler e deixar por isso mesmo. Deixem uma menina feliz no começo de 2011 =D**

**Ah e se tiver algum erro de ortografia não é minha culpa, o meu computador criou vida própria e agora eu escrevo certo e ele concerta errado e eu não sei mudar isso, então desculpem, mas vou fazer o máximo para não ter muitos erros =)**

**Reviews? **


	2. A História

**Oiii, esse é o primeiro cap, espero que gostem =D**

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capítulo 2: A história**

**Bella POV:**

Puft! E Nala caiu no chão. Nala é minha leoazinha imaginária, aonde vou ela está junto. Sou Bella e tenho 4 anos.

Eu gosto da escola, mas não tenho nenhuma amiga, só converso e brinco com alguns meninos, mas eles não são meus amigos.

Quando encontrei Nala, tudo ficou melhor, não fico mais sozinha, eu sei que ela é de mentira e que eu que imagino ela, mas pelo menos eu tenho alguém que pode brincar comigo.

Eu tenho um irmão, Seth, de 2 anos. Ele ainda não brinca comigo e com a Nala, mas quando ele crescer vamos ser grandes amigos.

_9 anos depois..._

- SEETH! SAI DO MEU QUARTO!

Seth, meu irmão de 11 anos, pegou Nala e começou a pisar em cima. Entrei em choque. Ele. Estava. Pisando. Na. Minha. Nala?

- NÃÃÃÃOOO! Vai machucar seu...chato!

Corri e tentei pegar Nala começando a chorar. Ela era minha única melhor amiga e meu irmão era para estar brincando comigo e com ela, mas ele não consegue vê-la como vejo. Foi aí que percebi que ela era só da minha imaginação, que não existia e que na verdade eu era sozinha e talvez até maluca por estar achando que Nala estava sentindo dor e olha que tenho 13 anos, mas quanto mais eu acreditava que ela era verdadeira, que sentia dor, que se importava comigo, mais eu me sentia segura e que não estava sozinha. Era meu refúgio.

- Bella é só um ursinho de pelúcia, não sente dor. - Seth disse torcendo Nala no meio e eu comecei a chorar muito.

- .u.u. elaaa! - Solucei.

Então meu pai, Charlie que é chefe de polícia, chegou no meu quarto, sai correndo e o abracei.

- Pai! Seth está machucando a Nala! Para ele! - Implorei chorando.

Meu pai não entendia o porque de estar chorando por um urso de pelúcia, mas ele odiava me ver chorar. Principalmente minha mãe, Sue que é advogada, ela odiava que eu e Seth brigássemos e se eu saísse da briga chorando quer dizer que a coisa foi grave porquê é difícil me fazer chorar, se eu choro não é por qualquer coisa.

- Seth, de castigo por uma semana sem playstantion! Agora larga a Nala e vem pedir desculpas a sua irmã. - Papai disse para Seth e eu ainda chorava, mas estava melhor por saber que Seth iria se dar mal.

- Mas pai, é só um ursinho de pelúcia! Não sente dor! - Seth disse descrente, eu sei porque ele estava batendo na Nala, era para me fazer chorar, ele adora me fazer chorar e eu não tenho ideia do porque, talvez seja porquê é difícil me fazer chorar, aí quando choro é como se fosse um prêmio.

Depois de 13 anos na escola sendo rejeitada e maltratada pelas meninas eu criei uma enorme capacidade de perdoar e de ter paciência. Eu não choro ou estouro de raiva facilmente, mas tem duas pessoas que conseguem fazer isso comigo. Seth e Tanya. Tanya é uma menina ruiva da escola que se acha por tirar sempre 10 e eu também tiro 10, então sou sempre atormentada e me encontro várias vezes no banheiro tentando me controlar para não chorar ou arrancar aquela peruca ruiva daquela cabeça metida aí vem a Nala e me acalma falando para ignorar porquê sou muito melhor que ela...

- Nala - saí dos meus devaneios e vi Nala no chão com um corte enorme na barriga e sangrava muito, na minha imaginação claro, mas parecia muito real para mim. Meu pai e irmão ja sairam do quarto então tranquei a porta.

- Nala, você esta bem? - Perguntei baixinho, ela respirava devagar e eu estava com medo de chegar perto, estranhamente parecia real demais. O sangue se espalhando, o corte, seu rosto com os olhos pálidos, eu não sabia que tinha uma imaginação tão real e isso estava me dando enjoo. Comecei a chorar de novo.

- Não - Ouvi em minha mente seu sussurro. - Você sabe o que vai acontecer comigo.

- Você vai morrer. - Sussurrei e já não conseguia mais ver de tantas lágrimas em meu rosto. Eu sei sou dramática. - Mas não pode, você é minha única amiga. - e me sentei ao seu lado passando a mão por cima de sua cabeça já que não conseguia tocá-la.

- Querida...eu... - Ela estava com dificuldades de falar, esse foi o momento mais difícil e triste da minha vida. - irei te mandar um amigo muito melhor que eu e...continue sendo essa menina linda e forte...tudo é possível...e lembre-se " Amar e não odiar...

- Perdoar e não condenar. Eu sei.

- Então querida, seja feliz, porque tudo o que você precisa para isso se tornar realidade é usar seu coração e sua mente. Te amo querida.

- Também te amo Nala. - Sussurrei e a vi desaparecendo, o sangue também foi junto. Me joguei na cama e continuei chorando.

- Bella, desculpa. Eu não queria te fazer chorar. Era uma brincadeira! - Disse Seth arrependido do outro lado da porta. Me levantei, sequei as lágrimas e abri a porta. Quando o vi ele estava quase rindo, mas quando me viu o sorriso sumiu e vi arrependimento em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem, te perdoo. Só não sei como você sente prazer em magoar as pessoas, principalmente da sua família, eu ficaria com remorso e não conseguiria dormir se fosse você. - Então fechei a porta na sua cara e a tranquei. Voltei a me deitar e me cobri até a cabeça com meu cobertor.

- Desculpa, Bella. - Seth gritou da porta.

- Só me deixe em paz. - Gritei de volta.

- Ok - Ouvi seus passos na escada, mas tinha algo errado com sua voz, ignorei e enfiei minha cabeça na almofada.

- E agora? - Sussurrei para mim mesma. - Bom, tenho que imaginar outra amiga imaginária, mas eu não sei o que. Pode ser uma passarinha, ou uma cachorrinha, e se eu pedir para meu pai comprar um cachorro? Hum...gosto de goldens, eles são lindos, mas são grandes, talvez uma gata, branca e peluda, mas solta muito pelo...melhor imaginar, não da trabalho...ai Nala, será que não da para eu te imaginar de novo? - Implorei, então do nada senti algo me cutucando.- Seth, como conseguiu entrar?

Me descobri do cobertor e olhei para cima e dei de cara com um cara me escarando. Eu ia gritar ou sair correndo, mas lindos olhos azuis me pararam.

* * *

**Então? Legal..mais ou menos...horrível? Comentem e me digam se vocês querem a versão do Edward. Eu pensei em fazer a fic só na versão da Bella, mas aí eu pensei que talvez ficasse muito chato ou não explicasse muita coisa, então pensei (ando pensando muito, deu para perceber) em fazer extras dos capítulos que o Edward poderia contar o que acontece.**

**Então me respondam: O prox capitulo vai ser do Edward (extra) ou da Bella?**

**Eu fui adiantando e já tenho pronto 6 capítulos, sem contar os extras, e a qualquer momento posso postar, depende totalmente das reviews =)**

**Cliclem ali Reviews **


	3. Extra: A missão

**Oiii, eu tive uma ideia, não são todos os capitulos que tem um extra do Edward, então eu pergunto para vocês: Toda vez que tiver extra eu posto ou só depois que acabar a fic eu coloco todos os extras de uma vez? É que os extras podem contar algo que Bella não vá descobrir tão cedo e isso pode acabar com a graça ou pode deixar mais interessante, não sei, vocês decidem. Até o capitulo 6 esta pronto então é só vocês me dizerem como querem que eu poste =D**

**Boa leitura amores e infelizmente não consegui fazer capítulos grandes, talvez eles fiquem maiores com o tempo ;)**

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capítulo 2 extra: A Missão**

**Edward POV:**

- Edward, Bella é uma menina muito especial e não é só porque ela é a Sadih, meu período de guardiã acabou, preciso de férias e você vai tomar meu lugar.

- Porque eu? Esme, não sou babá, quantos anos ela tem? Eu não posso ficar com ela quando ela tiver mais idade?

- Ela tem 13, mas é muito mais madura que muitos adultos. E não, não pode ficar com ela quando tiver mais idade.

- Esme, eu não vou e ponto.

Sou Edward e tenho 17 anos e estou quase sendo obrigado a virar babá de uma menina que tem a sorte de ser a reencarnação de Sadih. Eu sei que por ela ser Sadih tem que ser protegida e tudo mais, mas porque eu? Tenho 17 e sou um garoto, não tenho paciência e nem humor pra ficar fingindo ser amiguinho imaginário de uma garota. Fala sério.

- Você vai sim. - E esme me olhou com aquele olhar Eu-mando-aqui-e-você-vai-obedecer. - É a sua missão. - Revirei os olhos.

Esme era quase minha mãe, pelo menos eu considero, ela sempre cuidou de mim igual Carlisle e até acho que está rolando uma química entre eles.

- Tá, eu vou, mas vou ter que fingir ser amigo imaginário dela?

- Vai.

- Ok. - E antes mesmo de terminar de dizer já estava no quarto da garota, acho que se chama Bella, que estava se embrulhando até a cabeça.

O quarto era bem normal, rosa e branco por todo lado, cama, guarda roupa, escrivaninha, cobertor, almofada, tomada, tudo rosa e branco e quase não tinha espaço para tanto ursinhos de pelúcia, estranho que não vi uma boneca, mas os ursinhos podem compensar a falta. Tinha uma TV em cima de um pequeno armário na parede do lado da cama, o quarto não era grande, mas também não era pequeno. Tanto rosa me deixou um pouco zonzo, prefiro cores escuras e fortes, vermelho e preto são minhas favoritas e com certeza rosa é um inferno para mim. Mas vi umas roupas jogadas no chão e não pareciam ser de uma menina patricinha que gosta de rosa, tinha umas blusas pretas, uma com a bandeira da inglaterra em preto e branco e outra com umas listras verdes e vários livros dos lados, todos com capa preta, achei muito estranho.

Peguei um para ver a capa e tinha uma mão segurando uma maça, Crepúsculo, li o resumo, vampiros, ótimo, a garota é do tipo que abraça um ser perigoso e doentio. De relance li o título dos outros livros, Lua Nova, Amanhecer, Eclipse, Para Sempre - Os imortais, Lua Azul - Os imortais, A Mediadora, House of Night, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, ah olha um livro com uma capa branca, Marley e eu, o único que não parece ser sombrio.

O estilo dos livros não tinham nada a ver com o estilo do quarto o que é muito estranho.

- E agora? - A garota começou a sussurrar. - Bom, tenho que imaginar outra amiga imaginária, mas eu não sei o que. Pode ser uma passarinha, ou uma cachorrinha, e se eu pedir para meu pai comprar um cachorro? Hum...gosto de goldens, eles são lindos, mas são grandes, talvez uma gata, branca e peluda, mas solta muito pelo...melhor imaginar, não da trabalho...ai Nala, será que não da para eu te imaginar de novo? - A garota implorou e eu senti uma necessidade de lhe consolar. Sem pensar a cutuquei, me arrependi na hora, porque não sei se vocês sabem mas amigos imaginários não te tocam.

- Seth, como conseguiu entrar? - Então se descobriu e paralisei. A garota tinha lindos olhos chocolates e um cabelo com cacho grandes e suaves em volta do rosto em formato de coração, ela é adorável. - Oi, como conseguiu entrar aqui? - Depois de um minuto ela disse me despertando. Ela se sentou e encarou a porta e depois olhou para janela que estava fechada e depois para mim. - Ok, você deve ser muito bom, a porta esta trancada e a janela fechada. Bom...te conheço? o que está fazendo no meu quarto? - Só então percebi que a encarava.

- Oi...eu...entrei, você não me conhece. - Gaguejei patéticamente, droga, pensa seu lerdo, arranja uma desculpa por aparecer do nada no quarto da menina.

- Ah, então... você é um ladrão? Veio me sequestrar? - Suspeitas confirmadas, a menina abraçaria um cara perigoso e doentio. Ótimo. E ela sorriu debochando de mim.

- Não. - Disse revirando os olhos, mas e agora? Digo que sou amigo imaginário dela? Mas eu toquei nela, ela não vai acreditar, bom...o jeito é deixar ela descobrir sozinha. Vai ser divertido.

- Então tá, prazer meu nome é Isabella, mas me chame de Bella. - E ela estendeu a mão, a peguei.

- Edward. - E ela me deu um sorriso doce, e senti algo no meu peito, algo acelerado e forte. Estranho.

**Ta, esse cap é minúsculo e só por issovou postar mais um. Eu vou tentar postar de 3 em 3 dias ok?**

**Gostaram? Suspeitam de algo?Me digam tudo e não escondam nada hihihi**

**reviews? **

**bjãos flores **

**nessinha**


	4. O estranho

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capitulo 3: O estranho**

**Bella POV:**

Me descobri do cobertor e olhei para cima e dei de cara com um cara me escarando. Eu ia gritar ou sair correndo, mas lindos olhos azuis me pararam. Ele tinha cabelos com uma cor estranha, dourado, castanho e um castanho escuro tudo junto, mas era escuro seu cabelo que constratava com sua pele clara. Seus cabelos eram meio bagunçados e caidos em cima dos olhos e seus olhos de um azul profundo, escuro nas bordas e clareando no meio até a bolinha preta do meio do olho. E ele ainda usava uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans larga, mas social. Ele é lindo.

- Oi, como conseguiu entrar aqui? - Depois de um minuto disse me despertando. Me sentei e encarei a porta e depois olhei para a janela que estava fechada e depois para o cara que ainda me encarava. - Ok, você deve ser muito bom, a porta esta trancada e a janela fechada. Bom...te conheço? o que esta fazendo no meu quarto?

- Oi...eu...entrei, você não me conhece. - Ele gaguejou meio confuso, eu sei que deveria estar assustada, mas eu tinha certeza que ele não é mau e que não estava aqui para machucar ninguém, como eu sei disso? Não faço a mínima ideia, só sei.

- Ah, então... você é um ladrão? Veio me sequestrar? - Perguntei e sorri debochando dele, se ele veio para me sequetrar ele é muito lerdo, porquê meu pai é chefe de policia, coloca todo mundo para me procurar nessa cidade minúscula que é Forks, me achariam num piscar de olhos.

- Não. - Ele disse revirando os olhos. Bom..estava certa, ele não é mau. Mas talvez ainda seja um pouco lerdo.

- Então tá, prazer meu nome é Isabella, mas me chame de Bella. - E estendi a mão, ele a pegou.

- Edward. - E sorri. Com certeza não tem explicação de como ele conseguiu entrar e o que ele esta fazendo aqui, o jeito é ajudá-lo, talvez ele tenha aminézia ou alguma doença mental, coitado.

- Quantos anos tem? - Perguntei.

- Tenho 17 anos. - Não é tão grave, ele sabe o nome e a idade, se falar com meu pai talvez ele saiba onde ele mora.

- Bella! O almoço esta pronto! - Ouvi meu pai gritar, não foi ele que fez a comida, foi minha mãe, ela deixa pronto e vai trabalhar, depois é só esquentar.

- Vamos, você deve estar com fome depois de ter se esforçado tanto para entrar sem fazer barulho. - Disse segurando sua mão e o puxando.

- Ok, mas eu não deveria. - Ele disse ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Ele é forte.

- Relaxa, meu pai pode te ajudar. - E ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca, nem liguei e o arrastei escada abaixo. Quando ia gritar para o meu pai que tinhamos visita Edward tampou minha boca e fez sinal para ficar quieta, eu fiquei, sei lá, parecia o certo.

Então entrei na cozinha o seguindo, ele chegou no meu pai e passou a mão na frente da cara dele e meu pai nem piscou, tipo, como se não estivesse ali. Eu só fiquei parada na entrada da cozinha vendo Edward passar a mão dentro da cabeça de Seth como um fantasma passa pela porta. Olhei para ele e ele me olhava com um sorriso torto divertido. Eu nem pisquei.

- Ah Bella, venha fazer o seu prato, está melhor? - Papai perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, estou. Só vou ali e já volto. - Disse e chamei Edward discretamente com a cabeça.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto fechei a porta antes de Edward chegar e a tranquei. Me afastei e Edward a atravessou.

Se fosse Nala que tivesse feito isso eu não acharia estremamente bizarro, mas foi um cara que eu toquei, foi um cara que me comprimentou, ele é quente, tem sangue em suas veias, ele não parece um fantasma, nem algo relacionado, vampiros não atravessam portas nem coisas parecidas. Se fosse da minha imaginação tudo bem, mas não é. EU TOQUEI NELE! COMO SE TOCA EM ALGO DA SUA IMAGINAÇÂO?


	5. Surpresa

**Oiii flores, as férias estão acabando, minhas aulas começam dia 7 e eu vou fazer de tudo para postar de três em três dias, vocês vão ver.**

**3 reviews? Amei lindas, se continuar aumentando eu posto mais rápido e espero que gostem docap.**

**Bjãos e boa leitura**

**

* * *

**

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capítulo 4: Surpresa?**

**Bella POV:**

E como se uma lâmpada estivesse acendido em minha mente eu lembrei: "irei te manda um amigo melhor do que eu". Nala disse antes de desaparecer. Mas eu toquei em Edward e eu não conseguia tocar em Nala porque ela é da minha imaginação e como assim ela mandou ele? Eu não lembro de ter "mandado" ela falar isso. Me sentei na cama e comecei a pensar.

Edward me encarava se esforçando para algo, ignorei.

- Então quer dizer que você foi mandado pela Nala?- Perguntei o analisando. - Mas eu não te imaginei, fui eu que imaginei a Nala, era eu que fazia ela andar e falar, ela é da minha imaginação, e eu quis que ela morresse, seria muito bizarro ela continuar viva depois do que Seth fez. Eu fiz todo aquele drama de ela estar morta para parecer mais real, mas não é real. E eu te toquei, na minha mente eu toco, mas foi real demais, até que eu achei que era o Seth... - E fiquei muda, eu sabia, fiquei maluca, uma menina de 13 anos que tem amigo imaginário só pode ser maluca. Será que me entrego para o hospício? Ou para um psicólogo? Ou só finjo que sou normal? Coitado dos meus pais, tem uma filha maluca.

Edward começou a rir.

- Porque esta rindo? - Perguntei irritada, mas sua risada era tão divertida que me deu vontade de rir também, mesmo estando irritada a um minuto.

- Você não é maluca, relaxa, eu sou igualzinho a Nala. - Edward ignorou completamente minha pergunta.

- Você agora também lê mentes? Estilo Eduardo?

- Eduardo?

- É, Saga Crepúsculo não te diz alguma coisa? Eduardo Collin? Beca Swat? Nada? - E ele continuou com aquela cara de não estar entendendo nada. - Nossa, que sem cultura, esquece. Você lê ou não mentes?

- Leio, mas tem algo errado, não consigo ler a sua. - E ele fez uma cara de concentração.

- Ótimo, além de maluca meu cérebro tem problema. E você não é igual a Nala, eu te toco e você é quente...

- É, sou mesmo. - Edward disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- ...E eu não te controlo, droga, é pior do que pensava. - Disse desesperada me levantando e andando de um lado para o outro no meu quarto.

- Bella, me ouça. - Edward do nada aparece na minha frente.

- E ainda tem super velocidade. - Murmurei emburrada.

- Bella, eu vim do mesmo lugar que Nala, mas não posso te contar nada até você ter idade suficiente, você é só uma criança.

- Do mesmo lugar? Que lugar? E tem um lugar?

- já disse, você é só uma criança.

- "Você é só uma criança" - Disse me sentando de novo na cama e inchando a bochecha nervosa.

- Por que está com a bochecha desse jeito? - Edward disse rindo.

- Toda vez que fico nervosa ou emburrada ou contrariada eu incho as bochechas de ar, é mania. - Sussurrei ainda irritada.

- Você fica fofa assim. - Edward disse acariciando de leve minha bochecha, as murchei na hora e o encarei.

- Não mude de assunto, só porque sou criança não quer dizer que eu não possa saber das coisas, e eu não sou criança, sou pré-adolescente. E eu sou maluca e vou procurar uma psicóloga para me ajudar, porque com certeza eu tenho problemas.

- Você. Não. É. Maluca. Tirando o fato que você se apresentou para um estranho no seu quarto e ainda o convidou para almoçar.

- Eu achei que você tinha alguma doença tá! Queria ajudar...droga, eu converso com o nada, eu vejo um cara que não existe, eu toco em um cara que não existe, acho que até posso me aquecer com seu corpo, o que é impossível, porque você não existe, não existe matéria aonde você está, é tudo da minha imaginação, mas eu te TOCO, minha pele afunda quando entra em atrito com a sua e isso é fisicamente impossível. Você é quente, então tecnicamente tem sangue em suas veias, mas você atravessa A PORTA! E isso tudo é muito bizarro porque eu não acredito que minha mente é tão avançada para imaginar tudo isso. - Comecei a tagarelar nervosa.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? Você esta no 8° ano?

- Estou. - Sussurrei ainda pensando em uma explicação lógica para tudo isso.

- Mas não é no 9° que se aprende sobre essas coisas de matéria e física?

- É, mas eu estou avançada, e você gosta de mudar de assunto né?

- É mania. - Ele deu de ombros me imitando. - E ainda existe a palavra bizarro?

- Acho que não, mas gosto do jeito que eu falo ela. Bizarro. É legal. - Falei rindo, eu sei, idiota.

- Sabia que é perigoso você ficar se apresentando e convidando estranho para almoçar? Eu poderia ser um maníaco.

- Bem lerdo, me deixou ver seu rosto e ainda ficou parado um tempão, daria tempo de ir na delegacia e voltar.

- Mas ainda é perigoso, o que estava pensando? Só estou curioso. - Então corei, muito, acho que virei um camarão.

- Hum..não lembro, eu sou amigável. - Disse dando um sorriso inocente, pelo menos na minha opinião.

- Atá, acredito. Vai me conta.

- Ok, eu digo. Você é muito mais velho que eu mesmo. - Disse dando de ombros.

- Só 4 anos, você falando assim parece que tenho 30.

- Que seja, você não tem cara de mau, é muito lindo para isso e não por fora e sim por dentro, sei lá, eu só achei que não fosse fazer nada de ruim, intuição? Sexto sentido? Tanto faz, o importante é que estava certo. - E esperei ele começar a rir ou reagir de algum jeito, mas ele só me encarou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ale é omsem Sadih - Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, mas eu ouvi.

- O que? - Perguntei.

- Que? - Ele perguntou como se não soubesse do que estava falando

- O que você disse? E que língua é essa? Árabe?

- Esquece, acho que seu pai está esperando.

* * *

**Hum...o que será que ele disse ein? E que língua é essa? Mistério..**

**Me contem tudinho o que esta passando nessas cabeças ok?**

**E obrigada pela review:**

**Ana Krol**: A Bella namorada do Edward? Reencarnação? Quem sabe...hihihi...Tbm fiquei com dó dela, mas eu tbm me acharia louca se isso acontecesse comigo, o cara te tocou e ele atravessa a porta, tenso. Bjãos flor, espero q goste desse tbm =)

** klapaucius**: Eu vou colocar os povs do Edward, assim não fica confuso no final, tipo, "Não me lembro quando isso aconteceu, ou, Ah era isso!" neh? Aqui esta o cap, espero que goste =)

**gby00**: Coitada mesmo e não, ela é sozinha =( Ah, a maioria dos irmãos não ligam para as irmãs, principalmente os caçulas, mas no fundo eles se amam =D sabe, nunca imaginei q com minha fic eu conseguiria fazer alguém chorar, eu preferia q gargalhasse, mas pelo menos consegui alguma coisa *emocionada* Obrigada mesmo por ler e comentar flor e eu tbm queria um Edward pra mim *sonha* rsrsrs Bjãos

**E obrigada a Priis Cullen por ler, bjs.**

**Eu irei postar os caps do POV Edward, assim não vai ficar nenhuma dúvida.**

**Bjãos**

**nessinha**

**Reviews? **


	6. Enfim 17

**Oiii, pelo jeito todo mundo descobriu neh? Vocês são muito espertos ou eu sou muito sem criatividade, acho que são os dois hihihi**

**Aqui esta o cap, um pouquinho maior, espero que gostem =D**

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capítulo 5: Enfim 17**

**Bella POV:**

Faz 4 anos que conheci Edward, obviamente cresci, ganhei curvas até demais, mas Edward não, ele continua o mesmo e com a mesma idade, 17 anos, é estranho, mas aprendi a não questionar.

Ele nunca me contou nada sobre ele, Nala ou sobre aquela língua estranha que ele falou aquele dia que nos conhecemos e continua falando de vez em quando. Quando pergunto de onde ele veio, se ele é um ET ou algo parecido, ele simplismente muda de assunto ou fala que ainda sou jovem e que não esta na hora, e isso é um saco.

Ninguém consegue ver ele, só eu e isso também é um saco, porque fiquei com a fama de maluca que fala sozinha e o que o folgado faz? Ri, mas apesar de ele ser um metido, exibido e irritante fantasminha, ele se tornou um grande amigo, conto tudo para ele e ele sempre discuti comigo, parece ruim, mas isso me impede de fazer besteira.

Hoje é meu primeiro dia no ultimo ano do ensino médio. Tinha tudo para ser um dia legal, mas também é o primeiro dia de Seth no ensino médio e ele vai fazer na mesma escola que eu. Ótimo.

- Bella... Bella... - Senti Edward me empurrando. - Acorda. Prefere que Seth te acorde?

- Hum...Me deixa dormir mais um pouco. - E o empurrei, virei para o outro lado e voltei a dormir, mas estava com uma sensação ruim e eu não gostava disso, não era bom sinal.

- O que foi? - Edward perguntou preocupado.

Em 1 ano ele já sabia tudo sobre mim, em 4 anos eu mau pensava no assunto e ele já sabia o que eu estava pensando ou o que eu queria. Era incoveniente em alguns momentos, mas em outros servia de grande ajuda. Como por exemplo: Se eu começasse a me irritar com alguém, Edward chegava e tornava isso engraçado ou ainda mais irritante, isso depende do humor dele.

- Intuição ruim, não quero ir para a escola, se eu fingir estar doente você me ajuda? - murmurei ainda com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

- Não.

- É claro que não. - Comecei a me levantar, ai que preguiça.. - Alguém já acordou?

- Não, só eu. - Edward disse com o sorriso torto. Eu juro que tentei ensinar a ele a sorrir direito, mas parece que é um defeito incorrigível. Ri com a lembrança.

_3 anos atrás..._

- Edward, porque seu sorriso é torto? - Perguntei não me aguentando.

- O que? - Estavamos na sala, eu estava tentando ler de novo Traída, mas toda vez que eu ria ou ficava com raiva Edward ria da minha cara com aquele sorriso torto. E isso estava me irritando.

- Seu sorriso, ele levanta só de um lado, é estranho. Porque ele é assim? - Coloquei o livro de lado e me sentei direito o encarando.

- Sei lá. - Ele disse dando de ombros.

- Sorri. - Ordenei, me levantei e esperei ele sorrir para poder "arrumar" seu sorriso.

- Não. - E ele ficou sério.

- Vai, por favor. Deixa eu arrumar ele.

- Não. - E ele do nada foi parar do outro lado da sala.

Edward é um pouco carrancudo e eu não gosto de pessoas carrancudas e então eu sempre tento fazer ele ficar mais...alegre, na verdade ele não tem muitos sentimentos, ou ele esta sério ou esta sarcático ou esta dando um ataque de risos, o que acontece sempre que eu estou em alguma situação vergonhosa. Mas esses sentimentos são superfíciais, não são do coração, sabe quando você ri ou fala que sente muito só por educação? Então, parece que ele só expressa sentimentos assim. E minha missão de todo dia é fazer ele sentir algo com o coração, é difícil, mas com o tempo eu descobri alguns truques.

Eu sabia de um truque que havia aprendido semana passada quando ele não quis me dar minha jaqueta e iria usar agora. Me sentei no sofá, me lembrei da Nala, fiz bico e disse com a voz mais manhosa que conseguia.

- Por favor Edward. - Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele estava sério, mas quando me viu sua expressão mudou para desespero, e não foi falso.

- Porque esta chorando? - E ele apareceu na minha frente secando minhas lágrimas.

- Você não quer me deixar arrumar seu sorriso. - Eu sussurrei ainda com a voz manhosa, me segurando para não rir.

- Tudo bem, pode arrumar, só não chore. - E ele deu seu sorriso torto, na hora eu abri um sorrisão e meti meus dedos em sua boca tentando levantar o outro lado.

Ele estava fazendo uma careta muito feia e eu comece a rir, mas estava difícil fazer aquele sorriso ficar direito, eu tentei de todos os jeitos. Estiquei os dois lado, ficou por um tempo, mas o outro lado desceu. Coloquei durex e foi aí que eu descobri que todo material que toca nele desaparece junto com ele, seria estranho ver um durex flutuando, mas ele começou a reclamar que estava doendo. Depois de muitas tentativas e ele quase perdendo a boca, eu desisti e declarei caso perdido.

- Até que enfim. Você vai ter que se acostumar com meu sorriso torto, é seu castigo por ter me obrigado a aceitar essa tortura. - Edward disse sério, mas sabia que ele estava bravo comigo, ele quando fica bravo evita olhar para mim.

- Sabe, até que seu sorriso é fofinho. Ele combina com você. - Disse para tentar quebrar o gelo.

- Agora que você me diz isso? Você não poderia ter percebido isso antes de ter quase rasgado minha boca? - Edward gritou na minha cara e depois começou a maçagear a boca. Comecei a chorar, ele nunca gritou assim comigo. Bom..pelo menos compri minha missão, ele ficou mesmo chateado.

- Desculpa, eu só queria ajudar. - E me encolhi com meu livro no sofá. Fingi ler para ele não me ver chorar, não gosto quando as pessoas me veem chorar, eu me sinto fraca e frágil e não gosto disso. Mas não tem problema nenhum eu chorar para enganar alguém, mesmo sabendo que isso é errado, mas é engraçado.

- Bella... desculpe, não queria gritar assim com você. - E então me foi tirado o livro e Edward começou a limpar minhas lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, eu exagerei, desculpe.

- Não, eu estou aqui para te proteger e não ficar gritando com você. E além do mais, eu admito que meu sorriso é estranho, e deve ser um tortura para você ter que ficar olhando para ele todo dia. - E ele sorriu torto.

- Bom..não é uma tortura, mas incomoda. - E ri limpando minha lágrimas restantes - Mas você esta aqui me protegendo?

- Quem é Zoey? Ela é uma vampira?

_3 anos depois..._

Naquele dia não reparei, mas ele tem uma queda a mudar de assunto quando toco no assunto O-que-você-é e eu não resisti a contar a história inteirinha da série, ele fez de propósito, porque ele sabe que eu adoro contar histórias. E o safado usa sempre que quer mudar de assunto fingindo que não sabe da história, e ele lê super rápido, uma página por segundo e depois vem me perguntar como é que aconteceu isso e aquilo. Um dia eu descubro esse mistério e me convenço de que não sou maluca.

- Rá rá você é tão engraçado. - Com o tempo ele foi aprendendo cada vez mais a ser engraçadinho e isso o torna mais humano eu acho, antes eu achava que ele era um ET ou um robô sem sentimentos, mas descartei porque é um absurdo eu ter uma queda por um ET ou um robô. - Mas Eddie, se ninguém esta acordado porque raios você me acordou? Fala criatura, eu estava morrendo de sono e você sabe que quando eu acordo não consigo dormir mais. - Reclamei.

- Nem está tão cedo assim e estava chato ficar te vendo parada em cima dessa cama, agora levanta e vai acordar os outros.

- Esse trabalho são dos pais, não meu.

- É, mas você sabe que se depender deles eles sempre chegam atrasados.

- E se depender de mim também.

- Mas eu não vou deixar você chegar atrasada na escola.

- Você nunca deixou.

- Por isso mesmo, não é agora que isso vai mudar.

- Chato. - sussurrei.

- Eu ouvi, sua preguiçosa.

- Eu não sou preguiçosa, nem dá porque você não deixa.

- Viu como você deveria me agradecer? Eu te tornei uma adolescente responsável. - Revirei os olhos.

- Ah claro. - Disse com ironia.

Me levantei e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e me trocar, depois que Edward chegou nunca mais me troquei no meu quarto, não vou me arriscar de ele me ver né? Além do mais, ele não vem no banheiro, ele tem nojo ou algo parecido, melhor para mim.

Depois que terminei desci e no caminho liguei o rádio em um volume que poderia acordar todo mundo, mas que não incomodasse a vizinha e nem o vizinho gato, sério, ele é muito lindo, não mais que o Edward, mas é daqueles morenos que você aposta que é ótimo no basquete e que você desmaiaria se falasse com você, seu nome é Jacob e ele tem lindos olhos mel, ou talvez seja castanho claro, não sei. Mas infelizmente ele é mais novo que eu, tem acho que uns 15 ou 16 anos, mas com certeza é um colírio para meus olhos. Eu, é claro, nunca agiria como aquelas meninas atiradas e que desmaiam com um sorriso ou idolatram o cara. Sou muito tímida para isso, mas que mal faz pensar que você é igual a elas?

Enquanto pensava no vizinho, comecei a pegar pão, queijo, mortandela e maionese. Cortei o pão, coloquei tudo dentro e enfiei no microondas. Enquanto esperava esquentei o leite e colocava nescal em um copo.

- Pensando no vizinho de novo? - Edward falou com um tom entediado e se sentou na cadeira que eu sempre deixo afastada da mesa para ele se sentar, meu pai ja perguntou o porque que eu faço isso e eu digo que ela esta sobrando então deixo lá para não atrapalhar ninguém, pelo jeito a desculpa deu certo e ninguém meche na cadeira.

- Claro que não. - Disse me virando para ele não ver a mentira e comecei a colocar o leite no copo e mecher.

- Bella, o cara não serve para você.

- Eu que não sirvo para ele, mas mesmo que ele fosse da minha idade isso não importa, ninguém olha para mim além dos caminhoneiros, então... deixa eu ficar viajando na maionese em paz tá? - Disse morrendo de vergonha, não gosto quando ele toca no assunto "Meninos".

- Ok, mas eu não entendo, porque as garotas desmaiam ou gritam quando veêm um cara bonito? Isso é tão...irracional

- Sabe. - Eu pensei por um tempo uma resposta que fazia sentido, mas nem eu sabia o porque que eu gritava quando via alguma banda que gosto ao vivo ou um cara famoso. - Não tenho a mínima ideia, mas é algo que...sei lá, acho que da vontade de gritar de emoção...ou é tanta emoção que desmaiamos...não faz pergunta difícil logo cedo.

- Mulher é um bicho difícil de lidar e que quanto mais tentamos entender, mais ficamos confusos. - Edward disse com um sotaque do interior imitando um filme que assistimos ontem.

E ele começou a rir, eu ri junto, até eu não entendia as mulheres e olha que sou uma mulher.

Começou a tocar Teenager dream da Kety Perry e comecei a cantar junto. Peguei meu lanche do microondas e comecei a comer com o chocolate quente.

- Porque você não faz aula de canto? É de graça na sua escola. - Edward disse pela milésima vez nesse mês me observando comer, ele não come, então acha muito bizarro quando enfio alguma comida na boca e acho gostoso.

- Hum... talvez seja porque eu não saiba cantar? ou será que é por eu ter pavor de ter todos me encarando enquanto canto? - Ironizei e franzi as sombrancelhas em dúvida.

- Você sabe muito bem que sabe cantar, só precisa de uma ajudinha profissional.

- Hum, claro, olha eu indo procurar uma ajudinha profissional. - E apontei para a porta.

- Rá rá rá você é tão engraçada. - Ele me imitou.

- Obrigada, eu sei disso.

- Ok, desisto, não toco mais no assunto.

- Até que enfim. Mas sabe, eu só consigo cantar a vontade quando estou com você, antes de você chegar eu só cantava no banheiro.

- Talvez seja porque eu sou seu melhor amigo.

- É, deve ser isso. - Disse e sorri. Era fácil ficar com ele, mas eu sabia que tinha algo errado, ele estava mechendo no cabelo e ele só faz isso quando está nervoso ou quando toco no assunto O-que-você-é. Eu ía perguntar o que disse de errado, mas Seth entra na cozinha.

- Bom dia Bells! - Seth disse todo alegre se sentando na cadeira.

- É Bella! - Odeio quando ele me chama de Bells porque Bella já é um apelido e Bells é o que? Apelido do apelido? Só então percebi que música estava tocando no rádio.

- Aaaaaaaaah Seth! De novo Disturbed? Você não pode ficar um minuto sem ouvir essa musica?

- E você não pode ficar um minuto sem ouvir música?

- Hunft, vou te ignorar e aliás bom dia. - E lhe dei um beijo na bochecha que logo foi limpado.

- Eeeeeecaaaa! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que odeio beijos?

- Sério? Vou dizer isso para as meninas da escola.

- Chata.

- Gato.

- Irritante.

- Lindo.

- Branquela.

- Agora você pegou pesado, estou ofendida, além do mais sou morena chocolate, virou dautônico? (**Não sou preconceituosa, se ofendi alguém, desculpe, não foi minha intenção, é só uma brincadeira entre irmãos =D ) **- Revirei os olhos - Tó seu cereal, bebezão.

Seth não tinha nada a ver comigo, ele tem uma pele bronzeada naturalmente e eu sou praticamente albina, seus olhos são castanhos claros e os meus são quase negros, meus cabelos são ondulados e os de Seth são lambidos, ele é forte e alto e eu sou média-baixa e frágil. Mas somos parecidos no gosto musical, mas só isso. O resto era tudo diferente e eu o amo muito por isso. Eu tenho mania de abraçá-lo e falar que ele é fofo e me divirto, pois ele não gosta quando faço isso.

- Adoro ver suas brigas com seu irmão, vocês brigam e se chingam, mas o amor entres você é nítido. - Edward disse com o sorriso torto. Revirei os olhos, EU poderia dizer que amava meu irmão, mas ninguém pode saber disso, então sempre nego, senão vira um inferno e Seth vai começar achar que manda.

- Bom dia meus bebês! - Minha mãe disse sorrindo com seu terno de advogada. - E Bella, desliga esse barulho.

- Bom dia. - Nós três respondemos, Edwad respondeu só por educação já que ela não ouviu. Fui desligar o rádio.

- Já estão prontos? Bella vai te levar. - Minha mãe disse apontando de mim para Seth.

- Já, mas eu posso muito bem ir sozinho mãe. - Seth disse emburrado. Ele é grande, mas fala como uma criança.

- Bella vai te levar e ponto.

- Ja estou pronta mãe. - Disse pegando meu material.

- Bom dia! - Meu pai entrou com sua farda. Minha mãe deu a ele sua chícara de café e começou a tomar o dela.

- Bom dia. - Todos respondemos.

- Crianças, hoje chegarei tarde, tenho plantão, Bella estará no comando. - Papai disse.

- Porque sempre a Bella?

- Porque ela é a mais velha. - Meu pai explicou e eu só me divertindo quieta, eu sei é feio rir da desgraça dos outros, mas as do meu irmão são muito divertidas.

- Bella... - Edward me repreendeu e eu só olhei para ele com um sorriso maldoso e ele sorriu também, agora eu não sou a única malvada da casa.

Depois que vi que Seth já estava terminando fui colocar meu material na minha querida Chevy que Edward nomeou como lata velha, logo Seth estava emburrado atrás de mim e colocou seu cd no rádio e advinha o que começou a tocar?

- De novo Indestructible? Não tem outra música nesse cd? - Perguntei inconformada dando a partida.

- Nem vem porque você também gosta.

- Claro, depois de tanto ouvir.

- Indestructible, determination... - Seth começou a cantar. Cantei junto, baixinho porque eu não entendia uma palavra que o cantor falava, só o refrão que dava para entender alguma coisa. - Master of waaaaaaar! - Nós dois gritamos e começamos a mecher a cabeça no ritmo da música. Edward cantava as palavras certinhas no banco de trás, como ele consegue eu não sei, e pelo jeito ele ama rock, heavy metal, metal e etc.

Quando acabou a música começa a tocar Haunted do Disturbed. Essa eu conseguia entender o que o cara falava e era umas das minhas preferidas.

- Bella, é muito difícil o ensino médio?

- Eu sobrevivi, não é?

- Mas você é cdf.

- Nossa, obrigada e não, não é difícil, lógico que tem mais matérias, mas é só prestar atenção. - E ter um amigo imaginário que sabe as respostas.

- Esse é o problema.

- Seth, se ficar com dificuldade, eu posso te dar uma ajudinha.

- Sério?

- Claro, eu sou sua irmã mais velha.

- Obrigado Bella.

Então chegamos na escola de Forks, estacionei na primeira vaga como sempre e saí, já tinha alguns alunos na escola, acho que da idade de Seth.

Peguei meu material e saí do carro, Seth desligou o rádio e fez o mesmo.

- Tchau e boa aula. - Desejei a Seth e fui me sentar no banco em frente a floresta que é do lado da escola.

Seth deu um aceno e foi se encontrar com uns meninos. Me sentei e olhei para o céu e como sempre em Forks, o céu estava cheio de nuvens, mas não parecia que ia chover.

- Sentiu isso? - Edward perguntou sério observando a nossa volta. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido do meu mp4, mesmo não ouvindo nada, para disfarçar que estou falando com o nada.

- Não, o que foi?

- Sua intuição, o que esta sentindo? - Só então percebi minhas mãos tremendo.

- Minhas mãos... - Disse e as mostrei a ele.

- Droga! - Ele gritou e começou a procurar algo, isso é normal, ele faz isso de vez em quando. Eu ignoro, mas vai chegar um dia que eu vou prensar ele na parede e exigir a verdade, ou talvez eu simplismente pergunte, porque é meio difícil empurrar ele, imagine prensar ou ameaçar?

Bateu o sinal e fui para a primeira aula. Edward parecia um seguraça, me seguindo e observando se havia perigo e aquilo estava me incomodando. Acelerei o passo para ele ficar para trás, mas algo trombou em mim me derrubando.

- Ai... - Quase bati a cabeça no chão e meus braços estavam doendo e para piorar a situação tinha alguma coisa pesada em cima de mim. Vi Edward vir na minha direção, mas parou e rosnou. Sim, eu disse rosnou, desde quando ele rosna? O encarei assustada, ele parecia que ia matar alguém e esse alguém parecia ser a coisa em cima de mim.

Olhei para quem estava em cima de mim e dei de cara com olhos muito verdes. Então uma imagem, ou seria uma lembrança?, apareceu na minha mente e era estranhamente familiar. Era uma mulher, branca, e não igual a mim, ela era mesmo branca, chega brilhava e tinha asas onduladas. Ela parecia desapontada e sua voz flutuou na minha mente...

_" Não acredito que você quebrou a regra Odih, eu amava-o muito, não tenho outra escolha."_

Então a mulher apontou o dedo para o cara que estava na sua frente, ele era igual a ela, branco, brilhava e tinha asas pontudas. Era óbvio que ela o amava e ele também a amava, ela se aproximou e o cara parecia estar paralisado, estranhamente fiquei horrorizada com o que acontecia, parecia que eu ja sabia o que ia acontecer e isso me fez quase chorar. Ela o tocou com o dedo e suas asas cairam, tanto as dela quanto as dele, e seu olhos viraram para trás e seu brilho desapareceu, os doi morreram.

- Desculpe, sou James. - O garoto de olhos verdes, que eram quase idênticos aos do Odih, me despertaram da cena horrorosa que vi.

* * *

**Nossa, eu tive que revisar isso duas vezes porque eu corrigia e quando salvava ele excluia tudo o que tinha feito, odeio quando isso acontece =S**

**Bom..e aí? gostaram, não gostaram, odiaram, amaram ou vão parar de ler? Me contem tudo, por favor.**

**Obrigada ao Mocho Azul, a Frieden'n e a pollyanna cullem por lerem, bjãos lindos e até o prox =)**

**Obrigada a review:**

**Ana Krol: **Com certeza ela vai pirar rsrsrsrsrsrs o língua é de tras pra frente =) não sou criativa e varios ja descobriram então contei, não era para descobrir maaas =) Obrigada flor pelos elogios e até o prox

**Priis Cullen:** Todos são importantes flor, eu sempre vou agradecer a todos que add minha fic e eu em algum lugar ou simplesmente le, não estaria postando se não fosse por vocês, então sim, eu te peguei hihihihihihi ninguém escapa dos meu agradecimentos (e isso não é uma ameaça, é um aviso) kkkkkk Bjãos flor e até o prox

**Alice Masen Brandon Cullen:** Claro que eu deixo, mas procure outro Edward que esse já é meu kkkkkkkkkkkk Bjãos flor e até o prox

**Juulia:** AAAAAAAH eu tbm amei minha fic! kkkkkkkkkk obrigadão flor, amei por você ter me mandado uma review e por ter chamado minha fic de perfeita, muito obrigada mesmo linda, Bjãos, até o prox

**Frieden'n:** Poxa, você descobriu =( mas tbm, até meu irmão que é bem pequeno descobriria hihihihi não sou muito criativa. Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse tbm =) Bjãos e ate o prox

**gby00:** Ah *suspira aliviada* que bom que consegui fazer você gargalhar =) Sim, é ao contrario, vocês são muito espertos, outros tbm ja descobriram =S Mas tudo bem, vai ser melhor para você neh? Bjãos linda e até o prox

**Sammy: **Que bom que gostou e sim, é essa lingua. Bjãos e até o prox, obrigada por ler.

**Poxa, vocês são muito espertos, vamos ver se você descobrem o que Edward é. Dúvido que vão descobrir. Me contem o que acham e o cap que ele vai contar o que ele é não esta longe, sou meio apressada =)**

** Bjãos**

** Reviews? **

** nessinha**


	7. Extra: Ciúmes?

**POxa, só 4 reviews? porque diminuiu tanto? magoei =( Mas tudo bem, gosto quando me mandam reviews, mesmo sendo uma só e quem me mandou, nem chegou perto de acertar o que o Edward é, e nem daria ja q foi tudo da minha cabeça loka. **

**Bjãos e nos vemos lá em baixo, boa leitura =D**

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capítulo 5 extra: Ciúmes?**

**Edward POV:**

Nesses 4 anos não aconteceram muitas coisas, era sempre a mesma rotina, só algumas loucuras da Bella ali e aqui, mas nada preocupante. Nenhuma novidade sobre a aproximação de nenhum Osoritnem ou Osor. Quando me falavam que proteger Sadih era uma missão difícil e que tinha que estar atento a qualquer perigo eu pensei no filme missão impossível ou carga explosiva, mas na verdade não tem nenhuma ação. Nenhum assassino de aluguel ou máfia atrás dela e isso é uma chatice.

Não é tão chato, porque Bella sempre arranja um jeito de fazer idiotisses ou de me dar um fora que acaba me fazendo rir a maior parte do tempo. Ela é meio patricinha, mas é bem legal. É estranha, mas de um jeito bom. Descobri que ela gosta de rock e essas coisas, mas prefere as lentas romanticas, estilo Muse ou Demi Lovato. Estamos nos dando bem, as vezes perco a paciência, mas ela sempre acha um argumento que me impede de ficar bravo com ela e se isso não der certo ela faz bico e chora o que para mim é imperdoavel eu permitir, pois eu deveria torná-la feliz e não triste.

Depois de uma manhã como todas as outras, estávamos no mesmo banco em frente da floresta, ela gosta da natureza, o que não é surpresa já que ela é Sadih.

Uma vez estávamos caminhando pela trilha na floresta e Bella viu um alce enorme preso na armadilha, ela não pensou duas vezes e foi soltá-lo, lógico que não deixei, ele poderia ser selvagem e agressivo, mas quando ela quer uma coisa ela faz de tudo para conseguir. Bella fingiu que disistiu e quando a soltei ela saltou na perna do bicho e o soltou. O animal se assustou e quase a acertou com a pata na cabeça e consequentimente quase me fazendo ter um enfarte, Bella não se assustou e ficou repetindo para o bicho que estava tudo bem, ele se acalmou e ela lhe deu a maçã que ia comer. Ela o tratou com tanto carinho, como se fosse...alguém muito importante para ela, e isso só afirmou o que eu já sabia, eu tinha que segurar essa garota, se ela tratar assim todo animal que ela achar com certeza ela vai se machucar e é isso que tenho que impedir. Resumindo: Tenho que protegê-la dela mesma e isso não é facil.

Do nada senti uma raiva subir minha espinha e meus punhos se fecharam com força. Olhei em volta procurando a fonte da minha raiva, quando sentia raiva era porque havia perigo por perto, traduzindo: Osor ou pior, Odih.

- Sentiu isso? - Perguntei sério observando a nossa volta. Bella colocou seus fones de ouvido do seu mp4, mesmo não ouvindo nada, para disfarçar que estava falando com o nada.

- Não, o que foi?

- Sua intuição, o que esta sentindo? - Ela tinha que estar sentindo algo. Como hoje de manhã, droga, deveria ter deixado ela em casa.

- Minhas mãos... - Bella disse mostrando suas mãos tremendo, ela não tremeria se fosse um Osor.

- Droga! - Gritei, droga, porque não poderia ser um Osor? Seria muito mais fácil despistá-lo sem precisar contar toda verdade para Bella, mas não, tem que ser logo o cara que foi destinado a ficar o resto da existência caçando ela para tomar seu lugar no "poder".

Olhei em volta, ele deve estar perto, mas não tinha ninguém estranho. A escola ja estava cheia de alunos e isso também não ajudava na minha procura. Se eu achar ele antes que ele ache Bella, talvez possa convencê-lo a ir embora, ou talvez eu o mate. Hum...gostei da segunda opção, mas não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho, devo chamar todos os Seoidraugs? Ou talvez os Sodautrivsids? Droga, logo no meu primeiro trabalho de Seoidraug eu tenho que salvar Sadih. Nem sei como salvar um alce em uma armadilha.

Enquanto procurava Odih e pensava em um plano o sinal tocou e Bella seguiu normalmente para sua sala, eu segui logo atrás procurando algum suspeito, estava tão concentrado que nem percebi Bella correndo a minha frente e caindo quando trombou em alguém.

- Ai... - Bella gemeu quando caiu e quase bateu a cabeça.

Como reflexo avancei em sua direção para ajudá-la e ver se estava tudo bem, mas paralisei quando olho para uma mão perigosamente em sua cintura e outra em sua coxa, mas não foi isso que me fez ver vermelho, foi o olhar que o garoto direcionava para Bella e rosnei. Eu queria matá-lo por tocá-la. Não estava raciocinando.

Bella fez cara de dor quando caiu e depois de assustada quando rosnei, só uma pequena parte da minha mente estava concentrada nela a outra parte estava tentando me segurar para não matar o garoto que não parava de encará-la, Bella olhou para o garoto em cima dela e pensei que fosse gritar com ele ou como sempre, pediria com gentileza, mas ela não fez nada. Ela o encarou de volta e isso me fez sentir um aperto e uma raiva tão forte que rosnei de novo. No começo ela o encarou como ela me encarou pela primeira vez ou quando encarou o visinho pela primeira vez, isso quer que ela gostou dele. Foi aí que minha capacidade de pensar quase foi embora e o animal dentro de mim quase pula para fora, isso só não aconteceu porque Bella olhou no segundo seguite com horror e medo para o garoto, mas ela não estava olhando para ele, ela estava olhando atravéz dele, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo acordada.

Minha capacidade de pensar voltou na mesma velocidade que tinha ido embora e na hora entendi seu horror, ela estava lembrando, então olhei para o garoto e vi seus olhos, verdes como de Odih, ele é Odih.

Bella mudava de expressão entre assustada e horrorizada, mas no final ela ficou triste e uma lagrima rolou sobre seu rosto lindo e eu odiei o garoto mais ainda por ter provocado isso. Não estou nem aí se ele é muito mais poderoso que eu, se tiver uma chance eu o mato com minha próprias mãos.

- Desculpe, sou James. - Odih, ou James, apertou aquelas mãos nojentas na minha Bella e a segurou pela cintura, a minha cintura, e a levantou.

Quando ia separar os dois percebi que eu não deveria estar assim, eu não deveria estar sentindo esses sentimentos, raiva, ódio, possessão, preocupação, agonia...e...ciúmes?

Não consegui me mover, eu estava com ciúmes? Eu não sou burro, sei tudo sobre sentimentos humanos e essas coisas, e sei admitir quando sinto algo, se estiver sentindo raiva eu falo que sinto raiva, se sentir ódio eu falo que estou com ódio, mas ciúmes? Isso é impossível, Sadih está destinada a ficar com Odih e nesse caso Sadih é Bella. Isso acabou comigo, eu amava Bella, não, eu amo Bella e isso está errado porque ela não vai me escolher, não vai querer ficar com um cara que nem é humano como ela, não vai querer ficar com um ET ou um robô como ela me chama as vezes.

Droga, eu posso perder meu "emprego" o que é quase a mesma coisa que perder a razão de viver. Não posso sentir, não posso ter sentimentos amorosos com Bella.

Suspirei, se eu mentir, nem que for para mim mesmo, estarei com certeza quebrando a regra de não ter sentimentos ou ações humanas negativas, e estarei ferrado. Acho que amar Sadih não é contra as regras, todos amam Sadih, isso é normal. Suspirei de novo.

Bom..não somos nós que fazemos o destino? Então vou deixar que eles me guiem, irei dizer a ela que a amo, ela vai me recusar, irei ficar deprimido, mas irei protegê-la de todos, ela vai achar um humano bom para ela, e minha missão estará comprida e viverei minha eternidade na solidão já que nós só podemos amar uma pessoa e infelizmente a minha amada é a amada de qualquer humano nojento. Droga. Esqueci de Odih, tenho que matá-lo antes que falar que a amo, vai ser difícil, não posso simplismente fazer uma madeira cair fatalmente em sua cabeça já que ele inconcientimente consegue controlar tudo em sua volta a seu favor. Bella também poderia fazer isso, mas ela é pura e altruista demais para a própria consciencia ser gananciosa para fazer algo a seu favor.

Eu pensei tudo isso em alguns segundos. Bella se ajeitou e olhou para seu braço procurando muitos danos. Fui até ela e chequei.

- Você está bem? - Perguntei olhando em seus olhos e não perguntando só sobre o machucado, queria saber sobre a lagrima que havia deixado um rastro em seu rosto. Ela acenou discretamente que estava bem.

- Tudo Bem, sou Bella. Tchau. - Bella saiu sem deixar James responder, fui atrás e peguei seu braço delicadamente, pela sua cara eu sabia que estava doendo.

- Deixa eu ver.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. Mas vou falar que bati a cabeça para ir para casa. - Bella sussurrou indo para a enfermaria.

A enfermeira viu o galo em sua cabeça e os cotovelos ralados e a liberou.

- Tem um galinheiro na sua cabeça e você me diz que esta bem? - Perguntei preocupado.

- Tenho outra coisa mais importante para me preocupar. Vamos para o carro e se você não me contar a verdade de todas as perguntar que fizer eu irei até James e irei perguntar para ele porque sei que ele tem algo a ver. - Bella sussurrou.

- Não posso. Uma das regras é até os seus 18 você não poder saber de nada. E James também não sabe. - Ainda, completei na minha mente, não vai demorar muito para ele descobrir sozinho.

- Eu sei algumas coisas. Quer dizer que a regra ja foi quebrada. - E ela entrou no carro e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Você descobriu sozinha, ninguém contou.

- Eu ordeno que me conte tudo Edward! Você não vai me desobedecer. Eu estou estremamente irritada com todo esse segredo ok? Acabei de ter uma visão de uma mulher se matando e matando um tal de Odih e você vai me explicar porque Odih é muito parecido com aquela palavra que você as vezes fala, como é mesmo?..Adih? Fadih? Sadih? É, Sadih é a palavra e foi você que me disse então você ja quebrou a regra. - Bella gritou de raiva enquanto dava a partida.

Bom... ja estou ferrado mesmo, então deixa eu fazer o serviço completo.

- Sim, senhora. Você que manda.

* * *

**E aí? As coisas estão começando a esquentar neh?**

**Eu estou numa crise de criatividade, não consigo escrever, empacou no cap 6, mas eu vou tentar continuar ok? vou postar o cap 6 entre o dia 15 e o dia 17 ok? E eu acho q essa minha crise é relacionada a tpm, e é capaz de eu fazer um cap super triste por causa do meu humor, então não tenho previsão para o cap 7 ok? mas ele vem, relaxa.**

**Obrigada muito pelas reviews:**

**Ana Krol: **Pois é, a coisa ta ficando feia, Edward nervoso, homen caindo rsrsrsrsrsrsrs relaxa, vc não foi a única a não acertar e eu tenho certeza q ninguém vai acertar o que o Edward é porque fui eu q inventei, só se eu tiver uma irmã gemea por aí e ela consegue ler minha mente (ignora essa parte, to meio loka esses dias, odeio tpm) Bjãos flor, e até o prox, espero que goste desse cap =D

**pollyanna cullem: **hum..interessante? vc ainda não viu nada hihihi obrigada por ler flor, bjãos e até o prox.

**Alice Brandon Mansen Cullen: **Não, Edward não é um anjo, eu pensei em fazer ele ser um anjo, mas sei lá, tem mtas histórias de anjo por aí, eu quis mudar. E ela tem mais ou menos uma visão, é quase uma lembrança, mas a lembrança não é dela, é complicado, no decorrer da história ela explica ok? Bjãos flor, até o prox cap

**gby00:**O Edward não é um Imortal como vc vai ver no prox cap, ele...só demora a envelhecer hihihi to falando demais, e a Bella teve quase uma visão de outra vida, é quase isso, mas não é, no decorrer da fic vc vai descobrir =) Bjãos e até o prox cap

**Não vou falar muito, não estou com bom humor =S**

**Bjãos e até o prox**

**reviews? **


	8. O que são Sotams?

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capítulo 6: O que são Sotams?**

**Bella POV:**

- Desculpe, sou James. - James apertou as mãos na minha cintura e me levantou.

Eu ainda estava meio assustada com o que tinha visto, mas para não fazer papel de retardada resolvi tirar isso da minha cabeça e ver o tamanho do estrago no meu braço. Só um pouco ralado, mas nada grave, só minha cabeça que estava latejando um pouco, acho que bati quando caí.

- Tudo Bem, sou Bella. Tchau. - Saí sem deixar James responder. Eu acreditava em reencarnação, mas eu não acredito em fadas. James não pode ser Odih e eu não acredito que tudo isso foi da minha imaginação já que Edward não é da minha imaginação. Estou tão confusa. Então sinto Edward pegando meu braço.

- Deixa eu ver.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. Mas vou falar que bati a cabeça para ir para casa. - Sussurrei indo para a enfermaria. Com certeza Edward sabe de algo e é hoje que não saio de casa sem saber de tudo.

A enfermeira viu o galo em minha cabeça e os cotovelos ralados e me liberou.

- Tem um galinheiro na sua cabeça e você me diz que está bem? - Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho outra coisa mais importante para me preocupar. Vamos para o carro e se você não me contar a verdade de todas as perguntar que fizer eu irei até James e irei perguntar para ele porque sei que ele tem algo a ver. - Sussurrei irritada.

- Não posso. Uma das regras é até os seus 18 anos você não poder saber de nada. E James também não sabe. - Droga, meu plano já era, mas...

- Eu sei algumas coisas. Quer dizer que a regra ja foi quebrada. - Entrei no carro e Edward se sentou do meu lado.

- Você descobriu sozinha, ninguém contou. - Agora eu fiquei irritada.

- Eu ordeno que me conte tudo Edward! Você não vai me desobedecer. Eu estou extremamente irritada com todo esse segredo ok? Acabei de ter uma visão de uma mulher se matando e matando um tal de Odih e você vai me explicar porque Odih é muito parecido com aquela palavra que você as vezes fala, como é mesmo?..Adih? Fadih? Sadih? É, Sadih é a palavra e foi você que me disse então você já quebrou a regra. - Gritei de raiva enquanto dava a partida.

Eu pensei que ele iria me ignorar e não contar nada, mas me surpreendi quando ele fez o contrario.

- Sim, senhora. Você que manda.- Um minuto de choque.

- Sério?

- É, eu vou contar tudo para você. - Ele disse calmamente.

- Ok então. Posso começar agora? - Perguntei ainda não acreditando que foi tão fácil.

- Pode. - Ele sentou no banco de um jeito que estava totalmente virado para mim.

- Hum...Quem é Sadih?

- Sadih era uma...você pode chamar de fada, mas ela é parecida com qualquer humano, a única diferença é que ela tem asas luminosas e coloridas.

- E ela brilha, ela é tão branca que brilha, essa também é outra diferença entre ela e os humanos. - Interrompi lembrando da mulher da minha visão. Será que é ela?

- Sim, ela foi o ser mais lindo que já existiu na Terra - E ele fez pequena pausa e olhou para mim, foi tão rápido que quase não percebi - e sim, ela é a mulher que se matou na sua visão.

- Mas porque ela se matou?

- Eu vou chegar lá, bom, Odih era seu companheiro e juntos formaram os Sotams.

- O que são Sotams? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Se continuar a me interromper eu paro de contar.

- Ok ok desculpa, pode continuar.

- Sadih era vidente e extremamente sábia e sabia, antes mesmo de existir dinossauros, que os humanos iriam existir e precisariam deles, os Sotams que podem ser Seoidraug, Sodautrivsid ou Sodaocneba são parecidos com humanos normais, não tem asas, mas tem poderes, depois eu explico. Sadih construiu uma civilização de Sotams e regras, que eram nunca se mostrar para nenhum humano, os animais são permitidos. Não podem ter sentimentos humanos negativos, como ódio, raiva etc. Devem sempre cumprir sua missão e dever e depois de sua morte criou outra regra, Sadih reencarnada até seus 18 anos não pode ouvir de nenhum Sotam sobre sua história. - Então ele parou de falar e olhou para mim.

- O que? Continua. - Falei confusa com sua pausa.

- Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?

- Sim, eu sou a reencarnação de Sadih, pode continuar. - Disse indiferente com o fato de eu ser a fada que se matou, na verdade eu vou dar chilique só quando eu souber de tudo.

- Nossa, pensei que você iria dar um ataque ou reclamar.

- Eu posso me acostumar com a ideia, vai continua estou curiosa. - Falei agoniada.

- Ok, com o passar dos tempos e já a existência dos humanos, Sadih e Odih e todos os Sotams manteram a Lei Asuac Otiefe intácta, mantendo a justiça na humanidade. - Eu pensei em perguntar o que era aquela lei, mas não queria interrompe-lo. - mas Odih começou a ficar ambicioso e queria que os homens o louvasse como Deus.

"Sadih, decepcionada com o que viu em sua visão e com o coração partido escreveu uma carta aos seus discípulos onde haveria o segredo para a sobrevivência da Terra e de um único ser vivo e a enterrou em um lugar onde só a pessoa abençoada com a visão poderia abrir e descobrir."

"Depois de enterrar, Sadih avisou a um amigo de confiança que iria reencarnar na pessoa de visão e que depois de sua morte era para todos os Sotams manterem a ordem até o seu retorno."

"Ninguém sabe como, mas Sadih e Odih foram encontrados mortos em uma clareira no topo de uma montanha. Desde então todos os Seoidraugs procuram por Sadih, mas sempre encontram Odih reencarnado em algum humano, o que é bem fácil de achar já que ele não é muito discreto, as piores reencarnações dele foi Hannibal e Hitler."

Enquanto Edward contava eu dirigia minha picape na avenida que levaria a minha casa, a avenida estava deserta e o céu cheio de nuvêns como sempre, mas tinha algo errado. Parei de olhar para a estranha e olhei para o céu e para o horizonte, e percebi o que havia de errado.

- Edward, o que acontece quando se quebra uma regra? - Ele pensou por um minuto.

- Não sei, ninguém nunca quebrou uma regra.

- É possível que o ar possa nos machucar? - Perguntei sentindo um calafrio subir na minha espinha e observei as nuvêns mais escuras no horizonte se aproximarem em uma velocidade paranormal. Olhei para trás e para os lados e a mesma coisa acontecia, estávamos cercados.

- Sim, se ele estiver sendo comandado por alguém muito forte. O que foi? - Edward perguntou me encarando e me observando olhar assustada pelos lados.

- Olhe para o céu. - E logo depois que disse isso as nuvêns se encontraram e minha picape freou.

E sabe aqueles filmes que falam que quando algo acontece muito rápido você vê em camera lenta? Não é verdade, mas depois que acontece você lembra de tudinho. Mas vou contar como se fosse em camera lenta.

Primeira coisa que percebi: Endureci no banco e cravei minhas mãos no volante. Segunda: A picape, quando freou sem eu mandar, bateu seu bico ou frente no chão e sua parte traseira levantou ficando em uma vertical completa. O que é muito bizarro para uma picape fazer já que se for para ela capotar ela capota de lado. Terceira: entrei em pânico e gritei tudo o que tinha em meus pulmões e fechei os olhos. Quarta: Algo subiu em cima de mim me prendendo ao banco e quinta: O carro girou. Sim, o carro na vertical girou, e eu sei disso porque abri os olhos quando percebi que o carro não estava caindo para a frente. Edward estava abraçado a mim com força me protegendo do impacto.

Olhei para a janela e vi claramente uma jorrada de vento empurrar o carro na lateral fazendo com que ele girasse em uma velocidade assustadora, não consegui ver se tinha alguém vendo isso, só conseguia ver um borrão cinza e a ventania em volta.

- Edward, o que esta acontecendo? - Perguntei assustada e tentando não vomitar com os giros. Meu cérebro parecia que estava virando meleca na minha cabeça e o carro parecia um peão de criança.

- Não sei. - Ele disse com a voz abafada, parecia que estava fazendo força. Mais uma jorrada de vento empurrou o carro e eu me apertei a Edward, foi aí que senti algo pontudo, me afastei e fiquei horrorizada com o que vi. Tinha uma lança atravessada em sua barriga e logo em seguida outra foi enfiada em seu peito jogando sangue para todo lado.

Assustada, coloquei minha mão em seu peito e o sangue manchou minha mão, guardei esse detalhe na minha mente para perguntar depois e por instinto segurei firme as duas lanças e as empurrei.

- Saí! - Gritei, mas ao invéz de elas saírem, elas derreteram na minha mão. Edward olhava agoniado e chorando, quando outra lança o atravessou no ombro. Rapidamente fiz a mesma coisa com a lança e só nessa percebi que era gelo, coloquei um pouco do gelo na minha boca e senti que era salgada. Se eu podia derreter o gelo, eu poderia fazer o que quiser com ele.

- Água, cure as feridas de Edward. - E fechei os olhos me concentrando e torcendo para ela me obedecer. Na verdade nem tinha muitas esperanças de que isso acontecesse, mas quando Edward gritou e eu abri os olhos, toda a água que havia derretido estava entrando em Edward, foi meio bizarro ver aquilo, mas fiquei feliz por eu ter poderes.

- Eu sou mágica! - Gritei feliz e ignorando a parte que estávamos sendo atacados por gelo.

- É, você é Sadih, mas isso não esta ajudando. - Quando ele disse que sou Sadih, não me senti bem, parecia que ele estava falando uma mentira, eu não sou Sadih. Balancei minha cabeça e guardando isso para depois.

- Que seja, precisamos parar esse carro. - O empurrei da minha frente, ele estava tão fraco que nem fez força nenhuma para me impedir, e se encostou no banco ficando com os pés naquela parte da frente do carro onde fica o porta-luvas, não sei nada de carros.

Uma lança muito maior que as outras atravessou o teto do carro e acertou em cheio o peito de Edward e sangue sujou tanto meu rosto como minha roupa, ignorei seu grito e me joguei no teto. O carro fez que ia cair para a frente, mas outra jorrada de vento o empurrou de volta.

- O que esta fazendo? - Edward sussurrou, quase não ouvi com toda a barulheira de folhas e chuva lá fora.

- Estou tentando derrubar o carro, se ficarmos assim vamos acabar mortos, e eu nem sei como você ainda esta vivo. - Disse me jogando de novo, mas não deu certo. Não olhei para ele, não queria ficar traumatizada tão cedo e com certeza ele deveria parecer o Bob esponja todo cheio de buracos e eu não queria isso gravado na minha cabeça.

- Mas derruba-lo de frente? O teto vai nos esmagar, Bella. - Sussurrou alarmado.

- Eu sei, mas vai impedir que mais lanças entrem, se eu derrubar para trás as janelas e as portas estarão livres para as lanças entrarem. - Peguei impulso e me joguei com toda minha força. O carro caiu, mas quando estava quase no chão uma jorrada de vento o levantou de volta e o girou com mais força jogando eu e Edward para as laterais.

- Mas que droga! Vento, ordeno que pare AGORAA! - Gritei que nem uma louca para o teto na minha frente, o som de folhas parou e o carro desacelerou. Edward gritou e eu vi a lança toda insanguetada ser jogada para fora.

- Quando eu falar já. - Edward sussurrou. Não olhei para ele, estava com muito medo do que poderia ver e eu sou fraca com filmes de terror, imagine com a realidade. Coloquei meus pés no volante e os braços no banco ficando de costas para o teto.

-JÁ! - Edward gritou e eu me joguei no teto com toda minha força e o carro caiu. Mas não senti nenhum impacto ja que Edward, depois que empurrou, me puchou para seu abraço recebendo todo o impacto.

- Droga Edward! Você já esta todo ferrado e ainda quer me proteger? - Disse reparando que só havia um pequeno espaço para não sermos esmagados, olhei para o lado e vi os braço cheios de sangue de Edward impedindo que a picape nos esmagasse.

- Saia. - Ele disse trincando os dentes.

- De jeito nenhum. Você vai ficar bem, você é meu protetor. - Disse e só aí que olhei para ele, ele estava sangrando por todos os lados, boca, olhos, barriga, braços e... coração. E na hora chorei e não vi mais nada por causa das lágrimas e lembrei de Nala. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

- Sssaiaaa - Ele quase não conseguia falar. Com determinação, limpei minhas lágrimas e o olhei em seus olhos que antes eram azuis, agora estavam vermelhos. E ouvi uma voz linda em minha mente.

_"Oi Bella, para curar, precisa acreditar, para acreditar, precisa ver."_

Era Sadih, eu tinha certeza disso. Então, vamos lá. Para curar precisa acreditar. Ok, eu acredito. Olhei para Edward e nada. Hum... ele deve saber como fazer isso.

- Edward, acabei de ouvir Sadih na minha cabeça, e ela falou comigo, tipo, Oi Bella! Tudo bom? E ela disse que..hum... Para curar, precisa acreditar, para acreditar, precisa ver. Eu não entendi. - Disse rapidamente já que Edward parecia que ia desmaiar, ou pior... não tem pior, não tem pior. Me recusei a pensar no pior.

- Você tem que me ver curado e sentir que estou curado e pensar que estou curado. - Edward sussurrou.

- Ok, você vai ficar bem, você vai ficar bem. - Fechei os olhos e vi Edward claramente bem e com aquele sorriso torto.

- Não...esta...errado...eu estou bem. - Ele sussurrou quase não falando nada de tão franco, um aperto doloroso no meu peito quase me impediu de continuar e chorar mais litros de água.

- Ok, você esta bem, você esta curado e bem, você esta curado e bem. - Fechei os olhos e coloquei minha mãos em seus ferimentos no peito e o imaginei me abraçando e dando seu sorriso torto. Lembrei aquele dia em que meu melhor amigo real Erick foi embora para L.A. fazer aulas particulares de teatro.

_1 ano atrás..._

- Adeus Bells. - Erick me abraçou forte.

- Adeus. - E me segurei para não chorar, Edward estava atrás de mim olhando a rua e quando olhava para mim rolava os olhos, ele nunca gostou de Erick, sei lá porque, e estava achando muita idiotisse eu ficar tão triste por meu melhor amigo estar indo embora.

- Hey, cadê aquela garota que mesmo nas horas ruins esta rindo ou fazendo palhaçada?

- Ta lá na esquina. - E o apertei no meu abraço.

- hahahaha claro. Tenho que ir Bella, eu vou te ligar todo dia e vou sentir muito sua falta baixinha. - Ele era quase uma cabeça mais alto que eu.

- Também vou gigante. - E ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi pegar sua mala. - Tchau.

- Tchau Bells. - Depois que ele ouviu Seth me chamar de Bells e me ver irritada ele nunca mais parou de me chamar assim, acabei me acostumando e não fico mais irritada, mas só ele pode me chamar de Bells.

- Vamos, Bella. - Erick ja tinha ido faz tempo e eu estava chorando quietinha na frente da porta da minha casa. Meu pai me chamou para entrar e almoçar.

- Eu vou dar uma caminhada e ja volto. - Disse ao meu pai e entrei na reserva que ficava a uns metros da minha casa. Meu pai e minha mãe gostam de natureza igual a mim, então quando eles foram comprar a casa eles escolheram a que ficava mais perto da reserva, e agradeço muito por eles terem feito isso, fica mais fácil eu ficar sozinha com uma floresta do meu lado.

- Não fica assim Bella, ele esta feliz, deveria ficar por ele. - Edward disse me abraçando pelo ombro e me conduzindo pela trilha.

- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo, sou egoísta o bastante para ficar triste por ele ir. Eu queria que ele ficasse, ele é meu único amigo. - Disse.

- E eu?

- Você não é de verdade.

- Mas sou seu amigo.

- É, mas na escola eu não posso conversar com você. - Então Edward me parou e me abraçou forte, nunca tinha me sentido tão segura.

- Eu sempre vou estar com você, você não esta sozinha. - Edward sussurrou e eu o abracei forte e chorei mais um pouco. Ficamos assim um tempo e depois voltamos para casa e os dias foram ficando mais normais, mesmo sem o meu gigante.

_1 ano depois..._

Escolhi essa lembrança, triste, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, pois foi aí que comecei a amar Edward. Não consegui mais abraçá-lo como naquele dia, mas eu criei um carinho tão forte por ele que acho que é mais que amizade e agora que ele esta quase indo embora que percebi que eu o amo muito. Na hora em que senti sua pele crescer na minha mão e ficar molhada de um jeito gosmento apertei meus olhos impedindo de abri-los e ver o quer que estiver acontecendo com seu corpo e que com certeza é nojento.

- Ele esta bem e curado, ele esta bem e curado, ele esta bem e curado...

- Bella, pode abrir.

- Ele esta bem e curado, ele esta bem e curado...

- Bella, precisamos sair daqui, o vento voltou a se movimentar.

- Ele esta bem e curado, ele esta bem e curado.. - Eu não consegui parar. Acho que fiquei em choque ou fiquei histérica.

- Bella! - Edward gritou na minha cara balançando meus ombros e depois me seu um tapa na cara.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar um tapa na cara seu... wow...uau...u...a...u - Disse o observando, ele tirou sua blusa cheia de sangue e eu estava em cima dele observando aquela obra de Deus. Fala sério, que corpo é esse? Ele nunca havia tirado sua blusa antes.

- O que? - E ele se olhou procurando algo fora do normal. - Tem algo errado?

- Claro que tem algo errado, como você pôde esconder essa beleza da natureza dos olhos dessas pobres meninas mortais? É muita crueldade. Isso faz cega enchergar. É um milagre. - Tagarelei nervosa e senti algo ferver na minha perna.

- Do que você esta falando Bella?

- Do teu corpo, duh. - Então a queimação aumentou drásticamente e olhei para o que era e minha perna estava pegando fogo. - AAAAAH! - Dei aquele clássico gritinho de menina e começei a bater minha perna para apagar o fogo.

- O que foi? o que foi? - Edward se desesperou tentando me ajudar, mas não tinha espaço.

Me rastejei desesperada para a porta do carro e empurrei com minha mãos, mas não estava dando certo, então fui para a janela da frente e passei pelo buraco, me levantei e fiquei pulando em uma perna só tentando apagar o fogo, só quando apagou que me acalmei e olhei para o céu aliviada. A nuvêm continuava lá e vi coisas brilhando e descendo bem rápido. Achei lindo.

- Olha Edward. Que lindo. - E apontei para o céu.

- Mas, o que é isso? - Edward perguntou do meu lado olhando para o céu e foi quando uma bola enorme, tipo, do tamanho de uma bola de basquete caiu do nosso lado e outra caiu do outro em seguida.

- Corre! - Edward pegou minha mão e corremos desesperados para lugar nenhum, mas alí não iamos ficar.

Entramos na floresta e procuramos uma caverna ou algo que pudesse nos proteger mas não tinha nada, só arvores e bolas de gelo caindo para todo lado, estava correndo toda desengonçada quando uma pedra do nada apareceu na minha frente e eu tropecei e bati a cabeça em outra pedra, foi tão rápido que nem Edward conseguiu me ajudar e tudo ficou preto. Ótimo.

* * *

**Oi gente! Hoje não vou responder as reviews tá? Porque *fica com vergonha* eu estou de castigo e não posso entrar no meu e-mail e em nada relacionado a msn =/ **

**Poxa, eu não sou uma santa e meu pai infelizmente descobriu umas coisinhas que fiz hihi Então vou responder as reviews quando o castigo acabar que vai ser lá para o dia 5 de março, pois é, meu pai é exagerado e me botou de castigo por 20 dias! que absurdo *inconformada***

**Mas eu li as reviews antes de ficar de castigo, e amei todas só não lembro o nome certinho de todas para colocar aqui então é melhor nem colocar.**

**Bjãos e não é desculpa não me mandar reviews só porque não posso ler e nem responder, eu to de olho O.O se não tiver no minimo 3 reviews eu não posto RUM! *faz cara de emburrada***

**Ah e a TPM passou =D EEEEEEEE to super alegre e to com a criatividade aguçada então tem cap longo por aí.**

**Até o prox cap flores**

**nessinha**

**reviews?**


	9. Outra realidade

**Oiii, eu sei, eu sei, demorei mtu, mas eu não fiquei em casa amores. Não tive tempo, e a semana que vem vai ser semana de prova e eu tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir postar. Olha eu fiz um cap grandinho e cheio de emoções para vocês, e aí estou perdoada? E eu não estou subornando vocês *ironia***

**Boa leitura flores**

* * *

**Amigo Imaginário**

**Capitulo 7: Outra realidade.**

**Bella POV:**

Ótimo, morri. Perfeito, tanto estudo para ser alguém na vida e aí eu caio e morro. Obrigada destino desgraçado.

Olhei em volta e eu não esperava que o céu fosse tão...céu. Tipo, quando eu estava viva eu pensava que quando morresse iria reencarnar, mas eu também acreditava na chance de ir para o céu. Para mim o céu é um lugar claro e cheio de paz e amor, onde teria vários anjinhos voando e algumas passoas felizes de branco, e no fundo uma escada enorme de ouro que levaria até Deus. O céu seria rosa e lilas e haveria várias estrelas, e a lua e o sol seriam um do lado do outro, mas aonde eu estava não parecia nadinha com o que eu pensei que seria.

Bom, eu estava em um lugar claro, mas porque em cima de mim estava o sol, fazia sentindo porque quando morri deveria ser umas 3 horas da tarde ou menos, e tinha várias pessoas em minha volta, mas elas estavam usando roupas normais. Eu me senti no meio de NY. Todas elas estavam olhando para o celular, parecia que estavam conversando, uns estavam rindo, outros brigando, outros tocando na tela para mecher em algo. Era muito normal. Eu acharia que ainda estava viva se não estivesse em cima de nuvêns. Sim, o chão era só nuvens, eu apostaria que estávamos em cima de Forks, porque quando olhei para o horizonte só havia nuvêns e só Forks tem tantas nuvêns juntas.

Olhei para mim mesma, eu não estava me sentindo. Toquei meu braço e não me senti. E isso comprovou a minha teoria de estar morta.

Eu estava com a mesma roupa que antes, mas dessa vez ela estava limpa. Mas qual diferença faz? Eu to morta! Nossa, to ficando deprimida. Morto pode ficar deprimido?

- Oi Bella. - Uma foz fraquinha, mas calorosa me comprimentou. Quando olhei para cima...

- Droga! Jesus apague a luz. - Disse cobrindo meus olhos pela claridade que era a pessoinha.

- Oh! Desculpe Bella, faz tanto tempo que ninguém me vê que esqueci de controlar minha claridade. - E a luz sumiu me mostrando Sadih com um pequeno sorriso triste no rosto sereno.

- Sadih?

- Sim, eu preciso da sua ajuda Bella. - Ela disse desesperada.

- Hum, faz sentido você estar aqui, você esta morta e eu também e nós somos uma neh? Sabe, não gosto quando falam que eu sou você. Eu sou eu e você é você, somos duas coisas diferentes, mas Edward disse que você é eu. E eu...

- Bella, por favor, você não esta morta e eu e você somos duas coisas diferentes, eu não completei minha morte, estou presa, como um fantasma. Agora não tenho tempo.

- Cadê suas pernas? - Fiquei super aliviada por não estar morta e por ela não ser eu, mas percebi que a coisa era grave quando vi que ela estava flutuando só da cintura para cima.

- Preste atenção! - Ela gritou, me assustei com seu grito, não parecia certo ouvi-la gritando então fiquei quieta e prestei atenção.

**-** No melhor amigo

eu tenho que odiar

no inimigo

eu tenho que confiar

no amor

eu tenho que me entregar

para assim

me encontrar

Mas sem a razão

não importa ter o coração

sem o coração

não importa ter a razão

as duas precisam estar juntas

para descobrir o enigma da bruxa

Com o enigma da bruxa em mãos

o inimigo estará no chão

mas, por favor, tenha compaixão

- O que? não entendi. Como assim? - Perguntei confusa e ela ficou mais transparente.

- O bem e o mau criei, sem querer julguei, agora o destino está em suas mãos. Você...precisa...achar...a lenda...você...tem que ficar com o Erick...confie nele...fique com ele, boa sorte. - E ela dasapareceu, foi muito bizarro essa ultima parte, ela falava, mas não saia som. Igualzinho a telefone fora de área, mas eu via a boca dela se mechendo. Bizarro.

Então do nada uma mulher surge e me abraça e eu nem pensei duas vezes antes de abraçá-la de volta e começar a chorar sem lágrimas, acho que espiritos ou almas não choram.

Ok, deixa eu explicar o porque que eu abracei ela de volta. Primeiro, eu tive um visão de uma garota matando e se matando junto com o namorado, depois meu carro, meu bebe, vira peão no meio da rua, depois eu sou bombardeada por lanças de gelo, depois descubro que tenho poderes, depois Edward quase morre nas minhas mãos,depois sou bombardeada de novo só que agora por bolas de basquete de gelo, depois eu tropesso e morro, depois eu vou parar no céu, depois Sadih me aparece e fala que ela ta presa e que não é eu e que não estou morta, depois ela me fala umas poesias sem sentido e desaparece falando para eu ficar com o Erick que está em LA. E agora uma mulher totalmente desconhecida e possivelmente morta me abraça.

Sério, meu emocional ta um caco e eu preciso desabafar com alguém.

- Bella, querida, bem vinda a Edadic Megiro, cidade Megiro ou cidade dos Sotams. - Ela disse com um sorriso carinhoso e maternal e na hora reconheci quem era.

- Nala? - Perguntei em choque.

- Sim, querida, sou eu, mas meu nome é Esme. Como chegou aqui? Bom, não importa, você precisa voltar, estaremos te protegendo daqui, diga a Edward que o poder vem muito além da cidade e entregue isso a ele...

- Você está morta.

- Não, querida, aqui é uma cidade, eu estou viva em meu país, como a sua lá em baixo, mas a nossa é aqui em cima. E você é que esta morta, mas não morta de morrer, e sim morta para teletransportação. - E ela me deu um envelope. Esme era branca com cabelos castanhos claros e com cachos, ela parecia aquelas mães de cinema. Ela usava um vestido florido leve e estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

- Mas você era um leoa.

- Edward vai te explicar, entregue isso a ele ta? Vou te levar de volta, pode doer um pouco. - Ela me fez fechar os braços em X no peito e me deu um soco bem no meio da minha cara me fazendo cair, literalmente, de volta a realidade. Doeu mas não deu tempo de gemer de dor, porque já estava em meu corpo.

Estava em uma caverna, escura e húmida, e eu estava coberta de folhas. Olhei em volta e vi que Edward não estava ali. Olhei para mim mesma e eu ainda estava toda suja de sangue, mas minha cabeça estava curada. Toquei no meu braço e me senti. O que? eu queria ter certeza de que estava viva ué.

- VAMOS! VENHAM! ME MATEM LOGO! ROUBARAM O BEM MAIS PRECIOSO DA MINHA VIDA, AGORA ME LEVEM, EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VIVER! - Ouvi Edward gritando, corri imediatamente para o lugar que ouvi o grito.

O encontrei chorando litros, ele estava muito mal. Todo cheio de sangue e o que mais me assustou foram seus olhos, sempre tão vividos, azuis tão profundos, mas agora estavam opacos e tristes, era doloroso ver aquilo. - Vamos, por favor, me tragam ela de volta, tragam minha Bella de volta. Ela...não merece...por favor, tragam minha vida de volta...Bella... - Ele começou a sussurrar e falou mais algumas coisas. Fui andando em sua direção, tentando não fazer barulho.

- Por favor, só deixe eu dizer que a... - Então cheguei atrás dele e o enterrompi.

- Como você é burro, como eles vão me trazer de volta sendo que eu nem fui? - Disse revirando os olhos e com os braços cruzados. Nem terminei de falar e ele já estava abraçado comigo. O abracei de volta. - O que aconteceu aqui enquanto eu estava batendo um papo com Sadih?

- Você morreu. - E ele se afastou e falou sério, não bravo, só sério, como aqueles policiais chatos. E começou a andar em direção a caverna.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - Perguntei confusa e o seguindo.

- Você morreu por minha causa. Eu deveria ser um Seoidraug mais responsável. Estou sendo levado pelas minhas emoções, e isso é inaceitável. E o que quer dizer com "batendo um papo com Sadih?"

- Então agora você vai agir como ser fosse um...Seoidraug é guarda neh?- Ele concordou com a cabeça. - Então você vai agir como se fosse um segurança particular desconhecido? - Ignorei sua tentativa de mudar de assunto e fiquei na frente dele, impedindo que ele passasse.

- Vou. - Ele simplismente respondeu.

- Então tá, vou fazer o mesmo. - Então andei em sua frente em direção á caverna. - Não vou falar nada o que a sua Sadih disse para mim e nem o que a Esme falou. - Soltei a isca, agora só falta ele morder. Ouvi seu suspiro.

- Me conte. O que você viu? - Continuei andando. - O que você lembrou? - Eu ia corrigí-lo falando que eu não lembrei, porque não sou Sadih e sim ela está vivinha da silva, ou pelo menos viva de um jeito fantasmagórico, e me contou, mas eu queria que ele pedisse desculpas e voltasse a ser o meu Edward.

- Sadih, me conte. - Ele. Me. Chamou. De. Sadih? Agora ele está morto.

- Do que você me chamou? - Perguntei parando de andar.

- Me conte o que você lembrou sobre o seu passado, eu preciso saber para te ajudar a sair desse corpo. - Ele disse olhando para os meus olhos e vi que ele não estava brincando.

- Você acha mesmo que sou Sadih? Você acha mesmo que a Sadih gosta de Rock? A Sadih gosta de ler romances? A Sadih gosta de implicar com o irmão? A Sadih odeia lavar a louça? Você acha mesmo que está olhando para a Sadih? - Perguntei perdendo a paciência.

- Você é a reencarnação de Sadih, você é a Sadih. É obvio, você viu seus poderes? Só Sadih tem poderes assim, você é Sadih. - Fechei os olhos, respirei bem fundo umas dez vezes, pensei no que ia fazer e acabei de descobrir que odeio quando acham que sou uma pessoa que não sou.

- Ouça com atenção. Eu. Não. Sou. Sadih.

- Sadih, eu sei que você é sábia o bastante para não ficar fazendo essa birra, você nunca brigou desse jeito na sua vida passada, vamos ao que enteressa, o que você se lembra?

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso. - Falei inconformada. - Eu não quero te ver nunca mais. Sai da minha frente. - Eu estava tão nervosa que a floresta sentiu também e começou a se agitar, foi sinistro.

Edward continuou na minha frente.

- Saia. - Sussurrei. O vento e um galho enorme o emburrou para trás, pensei em ir ver se ele estava bem, mas mudei de ideia e andei para fora da floresta. - Não me siga.

Andei com muita raiva até minha picape destruida. Meu bebê, todo amassado. Suspirei e andei pela estrada ainda deserta para minha casa, demorei um tempo até chegar perto da minha casa e pensei e soltei maldiçoes na direção do Edward. O que deu nele? Ele deveria saber logo no começo que eu não estava gostando dessa coisa de ele me chamar de Sadih. Eu sou a Bella, Isabella, não uma fada ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu sou quem eu sou, e ninguém pode mudar isso. E ela mesma me falou que ela não é eu. Isso é prova suficiente que eu sou original e única. Poxa, será que ele só estava comigo porque ele achava que eu era Sadih? Será que ele gosta da Sadih e não de mim? É bem provavel, já que ela é "o ser mais lindo que ja existiu na Terra" ou como ouvi ele gritando "o bem mais precioso da minha vida". É, eu acho que ele nem me vê como Bella, só me chamava assim para não descobrir sobre os Sotams e agora que eu sei um pouco ele pode me chamar de Sadih.

Continuei suspirando e divagando sobre o que fazer e sobre Edward. Até que um carro para do meu lado. Nem olho, se falar comigo eu do um fora e continuo andando.

- E aí Bells? Perdida nessa cidade pequena? Até eu que faz um ano que não venho aqui não me perdi. - Parei de andar e olhei para Erick, meu melhor amigo.

- Erick? O que faz aqui? - Erick saiu do carro e veio para meu lado, e detalhe, ele estava sem camisa. Ele era forte e bonito, moreno alto, musculoso e macho, mas com certeza a beleza de Edward estragou todos os homens do mundo, nunca mais vou achar ninguém lindo e maravilhoso.

- E aí baixinha? Como vai?

- O que faz aqui?

- Senti falta do tedio e de suas mancadas.

- Erick, e os seus estudos?

- Bom, eu tô de férias por um ano, ano que vem vou voltar e já vou começar por um seriado. - Erick disse com o sorriso "Eu sou demais."

- Que bom. - Disse meio aérea. Sadih disse que eu precisava ficar com ele e acreditar nele, mas porque?

- Nossa, eu pensei que você ficaria super feliz comigo aqui.

- Desculpe, é que hoje foi um dia muito agitado.

- Como agitado? Ainda são 3 horas da tarde. Tem muito dia ainda para acontecer e você esta em Forks garota. - Quando ele disse isso na hora eu imaginei o que poderia acontecer ainda mais em só um dia. Suspirei.

- Me dá uma carona até minha picape?

- Nossa, você esta mesmo mal. O que aconteceu Bells? - Entrei no carro e Erick me olhou preocupado.

- Muita coisa, não sei se você vai acreditar.

- Pode contar, eu sei quando você esta mentindo.

- Esse não é o problema, o problema é você decidir me internar. - Olhei de brincadeira brava para ele e em resposta ele me olhou como se eu estivesse ofendido ele.

- Oh! Essa doeu, você acha mesmo que eu sou capaz de fazer isso com você?

- Acho.

- Tá, você tem razão. - E nós dois rimos. - Mas me conta mesmo assim, posso te ajudar. - Então contei tudo o que aconteceu desde hoje de manhã, sem editar o Edward, depois que terminei chegamos a picape destruida e Erick ficou normal vendo a destruição e o que eu contava, pensei que ele iria dar um ataque ou alguma reação de susto, sei lá, mas ele agiu como se acreditasse em mim e quizesse mesmo me ajudar.

- Você se machucou? - Erick perguntou preocupado depois de inspecionar o carro e dar como PT (perda total).

- Sim, mas depois de voltar de Megiro eu fiquei completamente curada.

- Eu...eu...conheço a lenda. - Erick disse do nada depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. O que? Ele conhece?

- Conhece?

- Bom, não, mas conheço alguém que conhece. Eu ja sabia sobre os Sotams, meu avô me contou algumas histórias. Eu achei que eram mentiras. - Erick disse envergonhado. - Mas não podemos perder tempo, vamos para casa, e amanhã decidimos o que fazer. - Ele se animou pegando alguns dos meus pertences do meu carro e jogando no seu carro.

Eu não sorri uma única vez depois da piada do hospício e estava sentindo uma saudade enorme de Edward, nunca fiquei tão longe dele, por tanto tempo. Depois que Erick terminou de arrumar as coisas ele me puchou pela mão em direção ao carro para irmos embora, mas eu não conseguia ir com ele e o envelope de Esme ainda estava em minhas mãos.

- Preciso encontrar Edward. Isso é dele. - Mostrei o envelope.

- Amanhã entregamos.

- Mas, ele não tem aonde ficar.

- Você gosta mesmo dele neh? - Suspirei.

- Gosto, passei 4 anos com ele.

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? Se ele é tão importante para você vamos procurá-lo! - Erick pegou a chave e ligou o alarme do carro, mesmo eu achando ridículo precisar disso em Forks. Quase ri com seu intusiasmo, esse era meu amigo, sempre me apoiava.

Mostrei a direção que havia ido e começamos a caminhar, a todo momento eu olhava em volta procurando por Edward. Depois de um tempinho de caminhada ouvi uns gemidos e rosnados. Corri na direção do som e encontrei Edward ainda preso no galho.

- Ué? Perdeu a força? - Falei com ironia, ainda não esqueci o motivo de ter prendido ele ali.

- Bella, me solta. - Edward disse tentando empurrar a madeira.

- Agora eu sou a Bella?

- Cadê ele Bells? - Erick conseguiu me alcançar e estava olhando para os lados procurando Edward.

- Olha para o galho grande. - Disse apontando para Edward.

- Wow que bizarro. - Ele, depois de um tempo de convivência comigo, pegou a mania de chamar tudo o que é estranho de bizarro. - O galho ta flutuando.

- Ops. - Edward disse.

- WOW o galho sumiu! - Para mim nada tinha mudado.

- Erick, o Edward que deixou o galho invisível igual a ele, o galho ainda esta lá.

- Ah...

- Bella, me solta agora! E o que esse garoto faz aqui? - Edward perguntou irritado.

- Ele esta me acompanhando, eu só te solto se você prometer não me chamar de Sadih. - Disse decidida, Erick estava olhando tudo com cara de interrogação, mas compreensivel.

- Eu prometo, agora me solta.

- Você está livre. - Eu não sabia muito bem o que poderia fazer ele ser solto, então pensei em algo mais objetivo. Na hora o galho perdeu a força e caiu inerte sobre Edward que se levantou sem dificuldade. - Isso é seu. - Disse lhe entregando o envelope. - Esme que mandou.

Me virei e andei de volta a trilha de folhas que Erick havia feito para não nos perdermos, mas Edward me impediu de continuar.

- O que você ouviu lá em cima? - Olhei em seus olhos e vi a tristeza neles, tinha algo estranho.

- Só te conto depois de você me falar o que aconteceu enquanto estava lá em cima. - Cruzei os braços emburrada. De canto de olho vi Erick se sentar no chão e rabiscar o chão com um galho qualquer. Quase ri com a cena, meu amigo é hilário, ele senta enquanto sua amiga esta conversando com o nada.

Edward suspirou e vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, mas ele logo limpou.

- Quando você...morreu, eu prometi que iria me tornar um guarda respeitável e que nunca mais iria falhar com minha rainha, não iria mais tratá-la como igual, e sim como Sadih, que é o que você é.

- Mas eu não morri. - Disse simplesmente e aliviada por ele não estar assim por algo que eu não poderia mudar.

- Morreu sim, seu coração parou de bater. - E ele olhou em meus olhos e vi de volta seu olhos opacos e tristes.

- Eu sei como você se preocupa com sua rainha, mas você não precisa se preocupar se eu morrer, não sou Sadih, ela é um fantasma em Megiro e eu só sou uma menina com poderes. Posso ser substituida facilmente, agora pode colocando um sorriso nesse rosto e ficar tranquilo que eu não morri, eu só me teletransportei para a sua cidade para que Sadih pudesse me dar uma mensagem para eu conseguir salvá-la, eu acho. - Disse alegre, mas por dentro eu estava em pedaços. Edward não gosta de mim, nem um pouquinho. E eu to achando que gosto demais dele.

- Bom, então minha promessa não é valida?

- Não. Vamos embora pra casa, preciso dormir. - Disse indo até Erick e segurando sua mão.

- Tudo resolvido? - Erick perguntou para mim. O abraçei e discretamente sequei uma lágrima.

- Sim. - E dei meu maior e sincero sorriso recebendo de volta o mesmo de Erick, mas Edward não reagiu. Suspirei e comecei a andar pela trilha.

A viajem foi tensa. O silêncio era mortal. E o pior, Edward decidiu aparecer, ele disse algo sobre ja ter quebrado as regras e se materializou no banco de trás. Erick quase bate o carro quando vê Edward. Combinamos de Erick dizer para meus pais que Edward é um primo ou amigo da escola e que precisava de um lugar para ficar e aí os dois ficariam em casa. Mas só falamos para isso, depois que tudo já estava combinado o silêncio mortal voltou.

Quando cheguei a casa estava um caos. Pipoca para todo lado, almofada e refrigerante pelo chão e a musica extremamente alta.

- SEEEEETH! - Gritei com raiva. Marchando encontrei vários pirralhos da sala dele jogando e dançando. - TODOS FORA AGORA ANTES QUE EU CHAME O CHEFE! - Gritei, mas parecia que minha voz havia se ampliado ficando mais alta que a musica. Erick e Edward olharam para mim assustados, só dei de ombros e abri a porta da frente para as crianças sairem, não antes de as meninas se esfregarem no Erick e em Edward.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me incomodei de ver aquelas garotas loiras e morenas se esfregando em Edward, eu era a única a vê-lo e agora todas pode ver e tocar nele, acho que sou um pouco ciumenta sobre os meus amigos. Mas eu sabia qual era o meu lugar e o meu lugar era na sala gritando com Seth e não me importando com Erick ou Edward.

- Seth Swan Clearwater, eu vou subir no meu quarto e dar um cochilo, quando acordar, eu quero essa casa impecável, esta entendido? - O ameacei olhando em seus olhos e cerrando os punhos, fazendo cara de má, igual no bope da tropa de elite.

- Sim, senhora. - Adorei ver o medo em seus olhos. Marchei indo em direção ao segundo andar, mas parei no meio do caminho.

- Seth, Erick voltou e trouxe um amigo, vou pegar seu colchão extra e levar para meu quarto.

- Ok, Oi Erick! - Seth comprimentou Erick enquanto pegava todas as garrafas de coca do chão. - Oi amigo do Erick.

- Meu nome é Edward, prazer em conhecê-lo Seth. - Edward se apresentou.

Subi no quarto de Seth, peguei sua colcha extra e a levei para meu quarto arrumando de um jeito que fosse confortavel para Erick, já que Edward não dorme. Depois de tudo pronto chamei os meninos para subir. Estava arrumando meu travesseiro quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar. - Disse e depois olhei rapidamente para a porta, mas quando olhei não consegui voltar os olhos.

Deus, porque? Porque meus amigos tinham que ser tão gostosos? É para me torturar?

Lá na porta estava Erick sem camisa e por ter corrido lá na floresta estava todo suado. Deixa eu tentar explicar a gostosura no meu quarto. Ele é alto, moreno, tem cabelos pretos e lisos caindo nos olhos, seus olhos são escuros e suas pernas são fortes e compridas e estavam a mostra por uma bermuda jeans, agora vou falar da parte que me deixou sem fala, seu peitoral é fortíssimo, seu tanquinho é bem definidos e seu braço é forte pra caramba e muito convidativo. Agora acrescenta algumas gotinhas escorrendo por seu peitoral e o sol batendo nele inteirinho fazendo quase que ele brilhasse na minha visão. Suspirei e com muito sacrifício desviei meus olhos para o travesseiro rezando para que ele não tivesse percebido.

Ele foi até o armário e colocou suas roupas lá. Logo depois ouvi outra batida na porta, essa mais agressiva.

- Pode entrar. - Disse indiferente, mas olhei para ver quem era para estar tão irritado.

Com certeza é uma tortura, poxa, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Hein? Não poderia ser só um? Eu amaria ter só um, não preciso de dois homens gostosões no meu quarto que é super pequeno, não vou conseguir dormir assim.

Ali na porta estava Edward, bom, acho que não vou conseguir falar como ele é. Desculpe queridas leitoras, mas é muita perfeição para ser descrita. Mas eu vou tentar. Ele é estremamente branco, mas não aquele branco morto, é aquele branco lindo. Ele tem olhos azuis escuro e seu cabelo é um castanho bronzeado escuro, dando contraste em seu rosto, o cabelo dele é liso meio ondulado e caia sobre seus lindos olhos. Suas pernas são bem definidas, não são fortes como as do Erick, mas também não são fraquinhas. Seu rosto é estremamente Homem, não tem um traço de mulher, tipo Justin, até Erick tem o rosto meio delicado, mas Edward tem o queicho discretamente quadrado e o nariz empinado aumentando sua masculinidade e sua altoridade. Agora a parte que quase me matou lá no carro aquela vez que ele tava sangrando e ta quase me matando agora. Ele estava sem camisa, só com uma calsa jeans larga. Seu peitoral não é fortão, mas também não é fraquinho. É um forte discreto, só de olhar você ja sabe que o cara é perigoso. Seus braços são fortes e compridos e para aumentar todas essa caracteristicas ele estava estremamente irritado. Ele estava com os punhos fechados fazendo com que os musculos do abdomem e dos braços aumentasse e ele estava com os olhos cerrados, fazendo cara de mal e eu amooo homem com cara de mal. Meu deus.

Os dois não tinham pelos na barriga e nem no rosto, eu não me importaria se eles tivessem, e o cabelo dos dois são curtos até o começo do percoço, fazendo com que na frente caisse sobre os olhos e isso me dava uma vontade loka de passar as mãos. Meu deus. Quanto tempo eles vão ficar aqui?

Desviei os olhos de novo com muita coragem para ninguém perceber que eu estava hiperventilando com a gostosura dos dois.

- Porque esta irritado Edward? - Perguntei pegando meu cobertor e sentando na cama me cobrindo.

- Nada. - Ele disse se sentando na sua cadeira de balanço do lado da janela.

- Como nada cara? Você é capaz de quebrar a parede com essa raiva. - Erick comentou se deitando do meu lado.

- Ecaa Erick, você ta todo suado, vai tomar um banho. As toalhas ficam ali. - Na verdade essa foi uma desculpa para ele sair do meu lado antes que eu não me responsabilize por meus atos. E ninguém vai querer isso.

- Ok, sua nojentinha. - Ele disse apertanto minha bochecha e beijando a outra. Tentei agir com normalidade, mas tava dificil. Ele pegou a toalha e algumas roupas e foi para o banheiro.

Edward se levantou ainda emburrado e se deitou aonde Erick estava antes. Bom, eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para tirar ele dali, ele não esta suado. Nem sei se ele pode suar.

- Você pode suar? - Perguntei o olhando fechar os olhos com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Posso, mas é meio dificil.

- Você pode me explicar o que é Seiodraug, ou Seoi... - Tentei lembrar as palavras dificeis.

- Seoidraug são os Sotams guardiãos, eles são a policia de Megiro ou os guardas de Sadih e eles não tem poderes como os outros, eles lutam justamente, só com os punhos e a estratégia.

- Ah, você é um deles neh?

- Sim. - Ele disse ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Tem mais?

- Tem, Sodautrivsid são Sotams que...acham divertido fazer os humanos sofrerem, eles são bons, mas gostam da maldade. É como uma pessoa bondosa que gosta de ouvir piadas maldosas contra loiras ou pessoas gordas, elas fazem bondade, mas se divertem com a maldade. Entendeu? Eles tem a missão de punir os humanos malvados.

- Mas como?

- Todos os Sotams tem poderes menos os Seoidraugs. Nós usamos esses poderes para punir as pessoas que devem ser punidas, nós levamos o cachorro para a frente do carro fazendo ele perder o controle e um corrupto morrer. Ou fazemos uma bolinha com um numero qualquer aparecer para uma pessoa cheia de dívida ganhar na loteria. Nós somos a coincidência ou o destino, a sorte ou o azar. - Edward disse ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Mas e aquelas pessoas que fazem tanta maldade e ainda estão bem de vida?

- Bom, os humanos tem livre arbítrio e o poder de criar o próprio futuro. Nós fazemos a justiça, mas só conseguimos fazer isso se o humano deixar. Se um ladrão estiver convicto de que nunca vai ser pego, ele nunca vai ser pego, mas se ele fica pensando que não vai ser pego, ele vai ser pego.

- Não entendi, qual a diferença entre os dois?

- Nós eliminado dos "desejos" a palavra não. Então se você pensar "eu não vou morrer", nós mudamos para "eu vou morrer" e aí chega o Sodautrivisid e se diverte matando a pessoa.

- Nossa - Disse pensando em tudo o que eu ja pensei e vendo que de um certo modo era verdade, mesmo eu não tendo certeza que o que eu pensei agora eu pensei de verdade antes, nossa, to confusa e acho que estou confundindo vocês.

- Os Sotams que fazem bondande como o exemplo da loteria se chamam Sodaocneba. Eles que impedem que um carro desgovernado atinja uma criança fazendo com que o carro bata na parede antes. Eles são conhecidos aqui como sorte. Essas são as raças de Sotams que Sadih criou, mas nasceu outra raça, muito perigosa. Essa raça é de humanos que sabem sobre Sadih e procuram dominar os Sotams para o bem próprio, eles se chamam Osor ou Osoritnem, muitas vezes esses humanos são a reencarnação de Odih. - Dessa vez Edward abriu os olhos e me contou tudo olhando nos meus olhos. Ele parecia estar melhor, seus olhos estavam mais azuis e normais.

- E aquela cidade, a Megiro. É lá que ficam todos os Sotams?

- Sim, é lá o nosso ponto de partida. Quando acabamos a nossa missão, vamos para lá pegar outra ou para descançar.

- Hum...e o que é aquela lei não sei da quantas?

- Lei Asuac Otiefe, é a lei que seguimos para saber se uma pessoa merece mesmo morrer ou não, assim não fazemos a besteira de matar um inocente ou de salvar alguém que não merece. Ela é conhecida aqui como lei de causa e efeito, você faz a causa e recebe o efeito.

- Ah, então se eu fizer algo ruim, vai acontecer algo de ruim comigo?

- Sim, é por aí.

- Ah. - Por alguns segundos me perdi em seu peitoral forte, mas logo olhei para a porta vendo Erick volta do banho e, haleluia, ele estava de blusa.

- Bella, me conte, por favor, sobre o que Sadih te contou. - Edward se sentou do meu lado ficando mais perto de mim.

- Ah é, quase esqueci. - Sai de seu lado e peguei um papel e uma caneta do lado da mesinha cheia de livro. Peguei uma cadeira e me sentei de frente para a cama, Erick de sentou do outro lado da cama do lado de Edward e juro, foi sem querer, mas eu comparei Edward com Erick e sério, o que esses caras estão fazendo na MINHA cama? Eu devo ser muito sortuda, obrigada Soda não sei das quantas.

- Para que o papel? - Erick perguntou.

- Para escrever duh, preciso me lembrar do que vou falar. - Respondi.

- Ok, desculpe por ter perguntado, sua chatinha.

- Metido. Bom, vamos lá. Ela disse bem assim.

No melhor amigo

eu tenho que odiar

no inimigo

eu tenho que confiar

no amor

eu tenho que me entregar

para assim

me encontrar

Mas sem a razão

não importa ter o coração

sem o coração

não importa ter a razão

as duas precisam estar juntas

para descobrir o enigma da bruxa

Com o enigma da bruxa em mãos

o inimigo estará no chão

mas, por favor, tenha compaixão

- Só isso? - Erick perguntou.

- Hummm sim. - Disse devagar, para mim aquele poema ou poesia era bem difícil, mas parece que Erick não concordava com isso.

- Ah, que idiota, é só você odiar um amigo, ou seja, um dos seus amigos é traira, tem que confiar no inimigo, ou seja, seu inimigo na verdade é amigo, no amor você tem que se entregar, ou seja, você tem que ficar comigo. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos, mas depois lembrei que foi exatamente isso que Sadih disse. - aí se você fizer tudo isso você vai encontrar Sadih. A outra parte fala que você tem que ter juizo e seguir seus instintos, aí você descobre o negócio lá da bruxa, com esse negócio você derrota o inimigo, mas você tem que torturá-lo e não matá-lo assim você terá compaixão. Duh.

- Nossa, claro, super fácil. Agora deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa esperto. Qual dos meus amigos é traira? E que inimigo que é meu amigo? E quem disse que você é o meu amor? - Essa ultima parte eu olhei discretamente, ou eu acho que foi discretamente, para Edward que até agora só estava ouvindo concentrado. - E quem é o tal inimigo que tenho que derrotar? Não é tão simples assim, minha intuição agora ta quase saindo pela minha boca gritando que tem muita coisa ainda nessa história que não sabemos. E isso esta acabando com meu emocional, se eu desmaiar vocês me dão minha leoazinha para eu dormir? - Tagarelei andando para lá e para cá nervosa. Edward se levantou e me fez sentar em seu colo, achei meio estranho e ia perguntar o que ele tava fazendo, mas ele me calou quando me aninhou em seus braços.

- Acalme-se, você não esta sozinha, não precisa ficar se preocupando, eu vou consertar tudo isso para você. - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. E como mágica todo meu nervosismo e preocupação sumiu e eu me senti mais leve, em paz.

- Obrigada. - Sussurrei de volta e me aninhei mais em seu peito, e detalhe, ele estava sem camisa. Não vou mentir, boa parte dessa minha paz repentina veio desse peitoral musculoso, fala sério, quem não ia se acalmar rapidinho estando no meu lugar? E esse cheiro masculo, fala sério, que homem perfeito. Nossa, hoje eu estou galinha, juro que não sou assim.

- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? - Ouvi Erick perguntar sério. Abri meus olhos para ver o que o fez ficar irritado e vi ele e Edward se encarando. Edward parecia estar debochando de Erick e Erick parecia prestes a bater em Edward.

Sério, eu não sou burrinha, aposto que Edward estava se aproveitando de mim em seu colo para zuar Erick que obviamente gosta de mim. Homens, são tão possessivos. Revirei os olhos e saí do colo de Edward e fui sentar bem pertinho do Erick só para ver a reação de Edward, na hora Erick tirou a carranca do rosto e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- O que quer fazer? - Sussurrei e olhei para Edward que estava com uma expressão de dor. Frazi minhas sombrancelhas confusa, era para ele ficar irritado e não sentir dor. Me afastei de Erick e passei minhas mãos no rosto de Edward. - O que foi? Porque está com essa cara?

- Nada.

- Erick, você poderia nos dar um minutinho? - Perguntei.

- Ok, mas só pra constar, ela é minha! - Erick disse antes de sair do quarto.

- Atá, vai sonhando. Eu sou de mim mesma! - Gritei para a porta fechada. Nunca que imaginaria que ele fosse falar assim, abertamente, que gosta de mim e ja me ganhou, que absurdo. Olhei para Edward e ele fuzilava a porta.

- Tá agora me conta tudo e não me esconda nada senão eu vou até o Erick e beijo ele na sua frente. - Eu descobri uma coisa sobre Edward, você só consegue tirar algo dele se mecher com seus sentimentos, como quando eu chorava, agora ele já não conta tudo quando choro, mas acabei de descobrir que ele odeia o Erick, então vou jogar isso contra ele. Eu posso até ter pegado um pouco pesado, mas hoje não estou em um bom dia para ficar aturando segredinhos.

Edward praticamente soltou raios pelos olhos na minha direção e depois ficou triste.

- Me conte, não gosto de te ver assim, vai ser muito melhor se você colocar para fora. - Disse passando minha mão em sua nuca, ele gosta quando faço isso, e foi comprovada quando ele tombou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

- Eu...te amo.

* * *

**E aí? Até que não demorou muito para ele falar que ama ela neh? Eu pensei em enrolar um pouco, mas a Bella é do tipo que não tem paciência com enrolação e tem muita coisa para acontecer e a coitada não vai ter tempo para ficar quebrando a cabeça pensando se o Edward gosta dela ou não. Então eu pensei, é melhor o Edward falar logo e não ficar sofrendo neh? Espero que vocês tenham aprovado a ideia. E essas poesias e o Erick voltando, e vai chegar mais pessoinhas na história e outro gostoso para o quarto da Bells, os Sodaocnebas (sotams que fazem o bem) estão ajudando muito a Bella nessa fic hihihihi**

**Ah e o prox cap vai ser postando entre o dia 7 de março e 10 ok? Isso é para as flores que não tem o cadastro no fanfiction, assim não vai precisar ficar entrando todo dia para ver se postei. E sim, vai demorar, eu pretendo fazer caps grandes e com o tempo que tenho não vai ser muito rapido, dicupa ta? E como eu não tive tempo nem para escrever, nã consegui revisar, então pode ter muitos erros de ortografia, mas acho que da para entender.**

**Agora os agradecimentos as reviews, todas as que recebi desde o cap 7:**

**Ana Krol:** Ouuun Obrigada mesmo pelas duas reviews que você me mandou, no cap 7 e no 8, a tpm passou \o/ e eu vou continuar a postar, vai ser meio dificil. E se você quase morre com esse final imagine com o final que eu estou pensando em fazer em breve? hihihi =) Bjãos flor e ate o prox e não morre ainda não, espera acabar a fic.

**pollyanna cullem: **Tudo bem, relaxa eu não levei o seu "Interessante" para o lado ruim, eu entendi o recado =) Obrigada pelos elogios e vai demorar um pouco os caps, ta meio dificil chegar em casa, fazer tooodas as lições e ainda ter pique para escrever um cap e revisar umas 3 vezes =)

**gby0:** Sim, teremos vários segredos revelados, muitos nem são do Edward. Não, a Bella nunca vai esquecer assim das coisas na minha fic, eu morro de raiva quando isso acontece em outro livro, como Diarios do Vampiro, a Elena deve ter perdido a memória umas 5 vezes e esqueceu de mta coisa crucial e isso me deixa loka. E querida, sua intuição esta certíssima hihi Bjãos flor, até o prox

**Amanda:** Uhuuul leitora nova =D Bom, não posso dizer o que vai acontecer, mas você ja leu lá em cima. O que achou? Esperado? Muito radical? Super legal? hihihi Bjãos flor

**Camila:** kkkkkkkkkk INTERECEIRAAA kkkkkkkkkkkk to de brinks kkkkkk bom, eu vou continuar postando mesmo de castigo, o ruim do castigo é não poder ler as reviews, por exemplo, agora eu to na madrugada pegando todas as reviews para responder, salvo no pc e depois eu copio e colo no cap, todo mundo ta dormindo, e eu estou fazendo isso escondida hihiihi Bjãos flor e to super feliz de ter mais uma leitora =D ate o prox

**Priis Cullen:** kkkk é só ela mesmo, e siim, o Edward é ainda mais totoso, nesse cap ela descreve ele um pouquinho. O prox cap pode demorar um pouquinho ta? você pode esperar? espero que sim flor. bjãos e ate o prox

**Juuh:** Que bom que você gosta da fic, eu tbm gosto hahahaha Bjãos e adorei saber que tenho mais uma leitora =) ate o prox cap

**Frieden'n:** Bom, eu não vou poder simplificar, talvez eu coloque a tradução, mas ainda vai ter as palavras difíceis, principalmente se Edward estiver narrando. Aah eu tbm to lendo House of Night. Está em qual livro? E sabia que essa minha fic é baseada nesse livro? Amoo House of Night. Bjãos e ate o prox cap

**Julia Morais:** kkkkkkkk AAh super feliz por você ter gostado =D Obrigada pelos elogios flor e o fisico do Edward é muito além do que nós pobres mortais podemos imaginar, só a Bella sortuda sabe como eh, nem ela consegue descrever como você pode ler aí em cima hihihihi BJãos flor e eu vou continuar a postar, só pode demorar um pouquinho ta? E super feliz por vc estar viciada (não sei se isso é algo bom, mas to feliz do mesmo jeito) Ate o prox cap

**Obrigada a todos que colocaram minha fic no favoritos e no alerta.**

**E eu queria perguntar uma coisinha, eu pensei em fazer a fic inteira só na visão da Bella, mas nesse cap vocês querem um extra do Edward? E que parte vocês querem saber da visão dele? Eu amo as visões dele nas outras fics, mas também acho legal só ser a Bella, então vocês decidem, se ninguém decidir eu vou continuar com o POV Bella ok?**

**Bjãos flores do meu jardim**

**Até o dia 7,8,9 ou 10 rsrsrsrs**

**nessinha**

**Reviews?**


	10. Desculpa gente

**Oiii**

**Sorry amores**

**não tenho previsão para o prox cap**

**nem comecei direito o cap, não tive tempo nem criatividade**

**mas não vou abandonar a fic, ela soh não vai ter o prox cap tão cedo hihi**

**espero q não me abandonem, sou uma menina mtu carente =)**

**bjãos**

**nessinha**


End file.
